Don't Wake the King: The Prequel
by Wasmowin93
Summary: Earth is in pain. His kingdom is in pain. Now, after countless years of sleep, the King of the Monsters has awoken. Can Rose Quartz, Garnet, and Pearl find a way to stop him, or will HomeWorld find a way to destroy him? Its nothing the King can't handle. But the question is; can the Crystal Gems survive against the King of the Monsters?
1. Chapter 1:Awaken the god

Chapter 1

* * *

Something was not right. Even thousands of leagues under the ocean, he could feel the surface writhe. Two great forces were clashing on the world above.

He could feel the tremors in the ocean floor. He had not felt the earth this shaken since his siblings walked the surface.

They were all dead now, they were too weak. How many years had it been; a thousand, ten-thousand, hundred-thousand? He had stopped counting long ago.

All he knew was that for countless years the planet had been peaceful. All of his enemies were dead now, so there were no more attempts at his throne.

That being said, something had woken him from his slumber. Nothing that could wake him could possibly be good.

He raised his massive snout and took in the water around him. The ocean water was filled with the blood of dead and dying sea life.

The anguished songs of frighten whales sounded all around him. Earth was in pain, his kingdom was in pain. He grumbled as he pushed himself off the sea floor.

The water bubbled and thick clouds of silt swirled around him as he rose to his feet. He needed to investigate what was happening on the surface.

With a thrash of his mighty tail, the massive saurian began to swim up from the depths. There was only room for one on his throne.

Only one could lord over his kingdom. Whatever was causing the calamity on the surface was about to learn that, the hard way.

* * *

Weapons clashed, lasers flashed, and gemstones shattered. The battle over the mobile warp platform was not going well for Rose Quartz's warriors.

The Homeworld gems held the advantage for numbers over her gems.

The mobile warp platform was also working in the Homeworld gem's favor as it allowed them to warp in fresh troops anywhere on the battle field.

The sky was flashing with lights of various color as gems that could fly dueled in the air.

With a loud boom and a flash of pink light, Rose's laser light cannon spoke and swept across the battle field, disabling many Homeword warriors.

But no matter how many were disabled, more would always be ready to replace them. A shrill war cry was cut short by Pearl's spear.

With a poof of white smoke, a reckless Homeworld warrior retreated into her gemstone. Pearl picked it up and handed it to Rose to be bubbled.

"Rose, I think you should reconsider being this close to the front line," Pearl stated as she readied another spear. "It is too dangerous."

Rose smiled warmly before her eyes snapped back to the battle before them. A rather imposing fusion had just bulldozed through a group of her loyal warriors.

Before the fusion could continue its rampage, a familiar red gem smashed her gauntlets into the fusion's face. The fusion was dispersed, but was quickly replaced.

Out numbered, Garnet withdrew to the high ground to Rose's position.

"This is going badly," she stated in her usual stoic manner. "Perhaps we should call a retreat?"

Rose pursed her lips together as she looked over the battlefield. Yes; she was losing many of her warriors, but a retreat would crush what little was left of her followers' morale. They needed that mobile warp platform.

As Rose opened her mouth to give her next order, Garnet suddenly grunted in pain and fell to her knees.

"Garnet, whats wrong?" Rose asked as she put her hands on her shoulders.

Garnet was trembling her eyes were wide with fear. She stammered incoherently for a moment before she finally managed to utter a response.

"Something is coming." she stated as she tried to calm herself.

"What is coming?" Pearl asked, growing uneasy. "More Homeworld reinforcements?"

Garnet shook her head and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"No...something else," Garnet answered.

"What is coming, Garnet?" Rose asked in a calming, motherly voice.

Garnet looked up into Rose's eyes. Garnet's eyes were wide and swelling with tears.

"I have no idea."

As Garnet's words sank in, Pearl noticed that the tied seemed to be receding.

She was not the only one to take notice as several loyal gems started to retreat to the higher ground.

Gems couldn't drown, but several thousand gallons of water crushing down onto them was not ideal.

The Homeworld gems dug their weapons firmly into the ground and braced themselves for the impact.

Rose formed a bubble around her and her army as the wall of water came crashing down over them.

Everything went black as the water washed over Rose's bubble.

As the water drained, both armies stood in complete shock at what had come forth from the angry ocean.

Towering over even the largest gem fusion was a creature the likes of which none had ever seen before.

The creature stood easily over three-hundred feet with a tail five-hundred feet in length. Its back was lined with three rows of massive jagged spines.

Its skin was black like volcanic rock and it's muscles rippled with primal strength. Its eyes burned with an ancient fire, a fire that could not be smothered.

It was not of the Homeworld forces, nor was it of Rose's.

"Rose, w-what is th-that thing?" Pearl stammered as she clung to her like a tick.

Rose was silent, she was at a loss for words. She had seen many strange and wonderful things on this planet.

It was this planet's diversity that made her want to protect it. But the creature that loomed over the two opposing armies was something that shouldn't have been possible.

She was as fascinated by it as she was frightened. What did it want? Where did it come from? What was it called? Could such a creature even have a name?

Then she remembered something. Some of the local life forms had spoken of such a creature. She thought that they were merely stories told by superstitious primitives.

But there he was, towering over them in all of his glory, and all of his terror.

"The primitives spoke of a creature named 'Gojira' or 'Godzilla'." Rose spoke in a strangely calm voice. "Look at it, isn't it fascinating?"

Pearl was taken aback by Rose's response. How could she not be afraid?

"What does it want?" Pearl asked. "You understand this planet better than me. What does it want?"

A sudden low growl alerted Rose. The creature, Godzilla, was moving towards the mobile warp platform.

"Oh, dear."

* * *

Godzilla was not amused, not in the slightest. His kingdom was crawling with little alien bugs. They looked like the hairless apes that called the surface home.

Some of the bugs were large, others were small. Some were bright colors, others were dull. Some had several limbs and held strange looking sticks.

How disgusting! These were the things that had awoken him and were hurting his kingdom?

But they were so small, how could something so small be able to make the planet hurt so much?

That's when it dawned on him. They weren't bugs, they were parasites. Some of the parasites were gathering around a strange floating rock.

For shelter? For food? He didn't care, it wouldn't matter soon. They had made the foolish mistake of intruding into his territory. They would not make the same mistake.

He wasn't going to let them live to make the same mistake again. He took in a lung full of air, and shouted his name to the world.

* * *

The creature unleashed an apocalyptic roar that pierced deep into the hearts and minds of both armies. Some gems started to run.

Some collapsed into a frightened heap on the ground. Some just started to poof into clouds of white smoke.

Pearl gripped her head as hard as she could as she tried to block out the roar. Garnet did the same, and met similar results.

Rose however, stood tall over her subordinates as the mighty saurian roared. There was so much strength behind that roar. So much power.

Her fascination as quickly replaced by fear as the titan lunged at the warp platform. With a deafening crack and boom, the creature smashed his shoulder into the warp platform.

The platform buckled and shattered underneath Godzilla's might. That's when the Homeworld gems open fired on him.

They fired lasers, spears, arrows, everything they had. All it did was get his attention.

* * *

Godzilla let out an angry growl. The parasites were trying to harm him. How pitiful, how fruitless. He had survived super volcanoes, a few meteorites, and several ice ages. He had fought and killed creatures far greater than these pests. But if a show of power is what they wanted, then a show of power is what he would give them. After all, the only way to get rid of parasites is to burn them to death.

* * *

Rose's eyes went wide with wonder as a dull blue light began to glow from the dorsal spines on the tip of Godzilla's tail.

The glow quickly spread up the rest of his spines. He took a deep breath then unleashed a blinding blue beam of pure nuclear radiation upon the Homeworld forces.

The beam swept across the battlefield, leaving nothing in its wake. Homeworld gems screamed before the beam burnt them into oblivion.

The heat was so strong that it would destroy their gemstones. Within less than a second, the Homeworld gems were either destroyed, running for their lives, or worse. The radiation began to twist and corrupt the few that survived. They writhed in pain as their screams became the distorted wails of hideous monsters.

"Huzza! The creature fights with us!" one of Rose's warriors cheered.

How wrong she was.

Not a moment after the gem cried out in glee, the creature turned towards Rose's forces. His spines lite up again.

Rose quickly summoned a shield bubble, she was not fast enough. Godzilla's atomic beam swept over her army and decimated it. In that moment, Godzilla made it clear to everyone.

He was on no one's side but his own.

* * *

Godzilla let out a satisfied snort as he looked over the blackened battlefield. The pests had been dealt with, for now. There were a few survivors.

There was a small, pale one that was on the brink of tears. A tall, stoic one that seemed to be fighting with itself. Finally, there was the largest of the pests.

She had pink curly fur and wore strange white skins on her body. She locked eyes with him for a moment. Why wasn't she afraid?

She should have been trembling, and yet she still stood. Godzilla reared back and unleashed another deafening roar directed at the pink one.

The pale one broken down into a fit of sobbing. The stoic one's fight with herself grew physical. But the pink one did not budge. Interesting, the pest will not cower.

No matter, she couldn't possibly be able to harm him. With a deep growl, Godzilla turned back to the ocean.

* * *

As his massive figure was swallowed up by the ocean, Rose gathered up the few survivors. Neither side had won this battle, but both sides had suffered greatly for it.

"Lets regroup at the temple," Rose stated as she held Garnet and Pearl over her shoulders. "This battle is over."

As strange as is was, Rose held no anger or animosity towards the creature. Yes he had wiped out a large portion of her army, but to him, every gem was an invader.

Any animal will fight when its home is in danger. But, there was an intelligence in those burning eyes of his.

Perhaps, if he cannot be defeated, then maybe he can be reasoned with.

But she had a sinking feeling that they would meet again on the battlefield, for even now, Homeworld was most likely sending reinforcements.

But the question remained; how were they going to stop him the next time he showed up.

More importantly, was it possible to stop him?

* * *

 ** _*Just a reminder to everyone who the King really is.*_**

 ** _*More to come*_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Goddess's Warning

Chapter 2

* * *

Yellow Diamond's eyes scanned over the massive holographic screens that surrounded her. With a mere tap of her finger, she could determine the fate of a planet and its occupants. It was a boring task, but one that needed to be done. She and her other diamond sisters understood what their empire needed.  
It needed resources, fresh troops, and untouched planets to hollow out. They would eventually deal with the rebels on that backwater planet.  
She would see the to it that the traitor's gemstones were shattered for their heresy.

Yellow Diamond's pearl stood silently next to her with a smug smile on her face. She had no real reason to be smug, but she was the pearl of _the_ Yellow Diamond.  
Even as a slave, it was a very highly sought after position. The mundane bleeps and clicks of Yellow Diamond's projections was suddenly broken by an urgent message over the Diamond communicator.

"Answer that." Yellow Diamond ordered in an uninterested tone.

"Yes my diamond," her pearl responded.

She tapped the blinking screen and a new holographic screen popped up.

"What do you want?" Yellow Pearl hissed coldly. "Yellow Diamond is busy!"

The gem sending the message was one of Yellow Diamond's Jasper warrior's

"My Diamond, I seek your guidance!" the jasper practically sobbed.

Yellow Diamond sighed and moved the screen in front of her.

"What is so important that you have called to me over this channel?" she asked in an icy tone.

The jasper swallowed the lump in her throat before she could respond.

"My Diamond, the mobile warp platform has been destroyed!" she exclaimed.

Yellow Diamond's eyebrows scrunched into a frown as she rose from her throne.

"Did you lose it to Rose and her rebels?" she hissed as she rose to her full height.

The jasper licked her lips and her eyes darted around nervously, as if she was afraid of something other than her overlord.

"Not…exactly…" she muttered. "It was…something else. Something bigger."

Yellow Diamond's scowl only grew uglier as her anger rose.

"What do you mean 'something bigger'?" she asked in a venomous tone.

"It wasn't one of Rose's forces!" the jasper explained. "It was…a native of this planet. I think."

"Show me." Yellow Diamond ordered bluntly.

The jasper reached off screen and yanked a pearl into view. She smacked her on the back of the head and ordered her to show what she managed to record.  
The pearl's gemstone glimmered then showed the recording of the creature that attacked them.  
The recording was blurry and choppy, but Yellow Diamond could tell that something not of Rose's forces was attacking her gems.  
She was unimpressed at first, that is until she saw the creature from a further distance. She had to admit, the creature was rather large.  
Yellow Diamond could feel her pearl grasp at her leg in fear, earning a sharp kick as a reward.

"It is an animal," Yellow Diamond stated uninterested. "Do not waste my time with such- "

The room was suddenly filled with a bright blue glow from the recording. The creature fired some kind of energy from its mouth, and wiped out the Homeword division that was to protect the mobile warp platform. This angered her and gave her a little pang of fear. This creature really was powerful, too powerful. It needed to be dealt with, quickly.

"I'm sending in a small fleet," she stated with a cold hiss. "In the meantime, continue to attack the rebels. Do not fail me again!"

The jasper gave a salute, then ended the transmission. Yellow Diamond returned to her throne and diverted a few extra ships to Earth, along with a few heavier weapons. She didn't care what it would take, she was going to have that planet. The creature would be killed, and Rose and her forces would follow shortly after. There was no reason to be worried about a giant organic beast. It would be dealt with and she would remain in her throne.  
It was all business as usual. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

Rose, Garnet, Pearl, and whoever was lucky enough to survive Godzilla's assault were gathered at Rose's temple.  
Many were still terror stricken by the experience, others were physically ill.  
The creature had scorched the land with radiation, and it was slowly taking its toll on some of the gems.  
Rose lowered another one of her warriors into the fountain of her healing tears. Within seconds, her gemstone was healed. She would be one of the lucky ones.  
For many, the tears could do nothing. Their frightened sobs slowly turned into growls and gurgles as their bodies twisted and contorted as corruption took hold of them. The only thing that could be done for those sad, pitiful creatures was to bubble them and keep them from hurting themselves or anyone else.

"So let me get this straight," Bismuth asked as she tried to wrap her mind around what Rose had told her. "A giant radioactive dinosaur came out of the ocean, destroyed the mobile warp platform, and then attacked the Homeworld forces, then it attacked you?"

"You make it sound so simple!" Pearl hissed as she treated an irradiated gem warrior. "If you had been there, you would understand!"

"All I need to understand is that this monster has a mad hate on for the Homeworld," Bismuth said with a low growl. "If that monster can be trained-"

"No." Rose stated in a calm yet firm voice. "We will not be trying to tame it."

"Why not?!" Bismuth asked loudly. "It wiped the floor with them!"

"And us as well," Garnet stated stoically. "Our weapons and attacks did nothing against it."

Pearl nodded her head as she lowered another survivor into the fountain.

"We should try to avoid it at all costs," she spoke, shuttering as she remembered the fury in the creature's eyes. "It's an animal after all, how hard could it be to avoid?"

"Yeah, just a dumb animal…" Bismuth grumbled bitterly.

Rose shook her head and stood up out of the fountain, leaving the gems so that she could be on her own. The wounded that could be helped had been helped.  
Now, Rose needed time to plan her next move. Godzilla or no Godzilla, she still had a planet to protect. With a flash of pink light, the door to her room opened.  
At least she could be alone in the fluffy pink clouds of her room. There was no doubt in her mind that the Homeworld gems were already planning their next attack. While they were predicable, Godzilla was not. As long as he was still in the picture, any action they took would have the risk of drawing his attention towards the temple. If the temple was to fall, then any hope Rose's rebellion had would fall with it.

 _What does he want?_ Rose asked herself as she looked out into the pink clouds.

What was the source of all the rage she saw behind his eyes? What made him hate them so much? Rose sighed heavily as she leaned back into a bed of clouds.

"If only he could talk." She sighed as she shut her eyes.

Once Rose opened her eyes, she was greeted by a large blue-eyed moth. The moth was white and fluffy, and its wings shown with bright oranges, yellows, and black. Rose smiled and held out her finger for the moth to perch itself on.

"Why, hello. I don't remember imagining you." Rose said with a happy smile.

 _"You are not imagining me, Rose Quartz."_

Rose's eyes widened as she looked at the moth.

"Did you just speak?" she asked with stars glimmering in her eyes.

" _I am communicating to you telepathically,"_ The moth informed. " _I am here to deliver you a warning"._

Rose stood up and let the moth flutter in front of her at eye level.

"What is this warning, tiny moth?" Rose asked.

" _It is about the one you call Godzilla,"_ the moth spoke _"He is moving closer towards one of the Homeworld's cities."_

Rose tensed up as she quickly realized that the tiny moth was in no way a figment of her room. The gem cities were filled with workers, builders, but no warriors.  
They were kept out of the fight, and therefore were never a target of the rebels. If Godzilla was to reach the city, thousands of innocent Homeworld gems would be destroyed.

"How fast is he moving?" Rose asked the tiny moth.

 _"He will make land fall within two hours. But his movements are fueled not by anger, but by hunger. One of your own is luring him towards the city. You must stop this."_

"One of my own?" Rose asked with a troubled tone. "Who you do this. I gave no such order."

 _"Pray that no harm comes to Godzilla."_ The moth ordered. _"Or you will pay dearly for it."_

Rose moved past he tiny moth and opened the doorway to the temple. As she exited her room, she ran into Pearl and knocked her over.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pearl," Rose apologized as she helped her friend off the floor.

"It's my fault, Rose," Pearl responded with a nervous smile. "I can to tell you that Garnet and I can't find-"

Pearl stopped mid-sentence as the tiny moth landed on the end of her nose. Pearl shrieked and jumped back.

"What is that-that thing?!" Pearl screamed as she raised her spear.

Rose opened her mouth to speak but a clap of thunder cut her off.

 _"My name is Mothra."_ the little moth's voice boomed _. "And should your friend manage to lure Godzilla to harm…"_

"We won't let that happen." Rose stated as she summoned her shield. "Pearl, go get Garnet and meet me back here."

As Pearl rushed to get Garnet, Rose stared at Mothra. There was something that Mothra was not telling her.

"You care about him, don't you?" Rose asked in a soft voice.

Mothra was quiet as she stared back at Rose, her blue eyes piercing Rose's heart.

 _"I feel responsible for him, if that is what you are implying."_ Mothra spoke. _"I am far older than he is, far older than you. I have watched him grow from a child to what he is now. He is like a younger brother I suppose…"_

Mothra's wings suddenly started to sparkle brightly.

 _"I am needed else ware. I don't want to be your enemy. But…"_

Mothra suddenly flashed blindingly bright as she shot out of the temple. With a loud boom and glaring light, the tiny Mothra was suddenly two hundred feet larger. Her wings kicked up gales of wind and dust like a hurricane.

 _"If you hurt Godzilla, I will hold you and your Homeworld responsible!"_ her once calm voice boomed alongside a piercing chirp that echoed from her mandible.

With a gust of wind and a clap thunder, Mothra shot out into the night sky.

As the shock of Mothra's exit wore off, Rose had a sick feeling in the back of her mind that she knew who it was that was luring Godzilla.

"Bismuth, you wouldn't…would you?"

* * *

Godzilla swam through the ocean as he followed the tantalizing smell of radiation.  
It had been a while since he had last smelled such a large source so close to the surface. Most of the planets' natural radiation was found at the bottom of the ocean.  
So when he smelled this new source, he couldn't help himself. He needed to feed.  
Once he was done feeding, he would find the rest of those alien parasites and kill them. But for now, he had a lot more swimming left to do.  
It was never easy being the king.

* * *

Bismuth stood with a giant pillar of radioactive crystal slung over her shoulder. It wasn't every powerful, but it was big.  
With a mighty heave, she chucked it over the walls of the Homeworld city. She heard it smash and break over the screams and cries of startled Homeworld gems.

"Come on big guy," she growled coldly. "It's dinner time."

* * *

 _ ***Why have one monster, when you can have two?*  
**_

 _ ***Personally, Mothra is my second favorite Godzilla monster.***_


	3. Chapter 3:Resurgence

Chapter 3

* * *

Dig, build, dig, build, that was life for most of the non-warrior caste gems. They hammered and pounded the raw material of the planet into massive spires of glittering crystal. It was a thankless task, but they knew no better. The higher caste gems that were not workers enjoyed what little comforts the planet had to offer.  
As the morning sun began to sink, a low class agate gem was reclining out on the balcony of her home.  
She had heard the news of the rebel traitors being active in the area, but she dismissed it as mere hearsay.  
Still, she wished that the Diamonds would have been kind enough to leave them a few Rubies or Jaspers behind in case of an attack.  
As she stared out over her balcony, a large green pillar crystal fell from the sky and smashed into the center of the city.  
Several non-worker gems rushed out into the street to see what had caused the commotion. Some of the workers put down their tools to investigate as well.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the worker's overseer shouted as she pushed through the crowed. "We have a schedule to maintain!"

"Someone threw this over the wall!" a civilian gem spat as she pointed at the shattered green crystal. "This commotion is ruining my evening!"

"So what?" the overseer hissed bitterly.

"So, do something about it!" the higher caste gem ordered. "Know your place and do your job!"

The overseer growled and summoned her weapon, a scourge whip. Her gemstone flashed as she grew a pair of wings out of her back and took flight.  
Somebody was going to pay for making her do the work that the warriors were meant to do.  
If she had blood, it would have run cold at what she saw approaching the wall. A creature of nearly incomprehensible size was quickly approaching from the sea.  
It was moving fast enough that white foam was splashing around its jagged spines.  
She had heard some sporadic reports from the mobile warp platform, but none of them were confirmed.  
If some of Yellow Diamond's top warriors could not defeat this monster, then what hope did they have?

"Activate the city defense system!" The overseer shouted as loud as she could. "Do it now!"

Several of the city's towering spires began to open up to reveal laser cannons. They glimmered as they focused on the approaching menace.

"Fire!"

* * *

Godzilla rose out of the ocean and shook the water from his body. Standing before him was a strange collection of towering crystals.  
Their formation was not natural and they glimmered with a strange energy he did not recognize. What was this place's purpose?  
Whatever its purpose was, it didn't seem hostile, it was just in his way. The smell of the radiation source he had been tracking was inside the crystal formation.  
All he needed was to take it. As he approached the wall-like crystal formation, several of the towering spires began to fire lasers at him.  
He let out an annoyed growl as he marched onward towards the city.  
The lasers were annoying, but they weren't worth wasting the energy to blast them with an atomic breath.  
With a mighty roar, Godzilla slammed against the wall of crystal and shattered it.  
As the wall came crashing down around him, he noticed that the crystal formation was crawling with the alien parasites.  
They were running around like they had no heads, screaming and panicking. It was pathetic. This was not a crystal formation; it was a city for the parasites.  
How dare they build a city in his territory! This was unacceptable, this crime would not go unpunished!  
Godzilla churned the primal energies in his chest and let out a loud, window shattering roar.

* * *

Bismuth pressed her hands against her ears as the creature proclaimed his might for the world to hear.  
She felt a pang of excitement and fear as she watched the atomic saurian shrug off the city's defenses. They glanced over his thick, ancient skin like they were nothing. The creature raised its tail high into the air before leveling a row of towers with a single mighty thrash.  
The towers crumbled into themselves and onto the panicked Homeworld gems below.

"Collateral damage," she shrugged as she distanced herself from the crumbling wall.

She wanted to be as far away from the titan's wrath as she could be. She knew she wasn't going to be able to tame this beast.  
Not even Rose would be able to quell this beast. But, its aggression could be "aimed". She would have to remember this for use in the future.  
Now all she had to do was sit back and watch the colossal monster do all the work that Rose was too weak to do.

* * *

Rose gasped and held her hand over her mouth as the warp beam finally faded. They were too late. Godzilla had already reached the city, and every second he was there, countless innocent Homeworld gems would perish.

"What is the plan, Rose?" Garnet asked as she adjusted her shades.

Rose's eyes darted from Godzilla, then towards the city. He would destroy them all if he could. The only thing that she could think of was to draw his attention away from the city. Luckily, she had brought just the thing for the job. The Quartizine Trio. The three laser cannons hummed to life as they began to unfurl and gather energy.

 _I'm sorry, but I have to do this._ Rose apologized to the colossal saurian.

The Quartizine Trio lit up as energy levels reached as high as they could go.

"Rose, your orders?" Pearl asked, concerned by how quiet Rose had been.

Rose shook her head and wiped away a stray tear from her eye. The creature would not understand, and that tore her apart.

"Fire." Rose muttered sadly.

A blinding flash of pink light shot forth from the cannons as three lasers beamed towards Godzilla.  
Godzilla let out a short roar of surprise as the pink lasers struck against his neck and exploded in a ball of pink energy.  
Through the pink haze, Rose could see the distinctive flashes of a warp pad being activated. If they were smart, the Homeworld gems were evacuating their fallen city. But then she noticed the distinct blue glow of Godzilla's spines.  
With his maw swelling with atomic energy, Godzilla rose out of the smoke cloud and looked right at Rose.  
His eyes were filled with an anger she had not felt in hundreds of years.  
But as he reared his head back to unleash his atomic blast, he was assaulted by energy beams from the sky.  
Rose looked towards the sky and felt her heart sink as a small fleet of Homeworld space ships descended from the blackness.  
Pearl was in a panic as the ominous hands of the star ships lowered from orbit. None of them were prepared for a full invasion fleet.

"Well, isn't this just perfect?!" she screamed as tears began to flow from her eyes. "First the lizard, now the Homeworld fleet!"

Garnet took ahold of Pearl, shook her, and slapped the sense back into her.

"Pull yourself together!" Garnet ordered firmly. "Everything is going to be fine."

She was lying, of course. Her clairvoyance was showing multiple outcomes, and none of them ended well. But despite all the odds stacked against them, two figures stood their ground. Two figures would not yield. One was Rose Quartz; the fearless leader of the Crystal Gems. The other was Godzilla; The King of the Monsters.

* * *

Godzilla let out a roar up at the Homeworld ships. They had challenged him and he was not about to back down to fly space fingers.  
He didn't care how many there were. He was going to destroy them, even if that meant pulling them down from the sky himself.  
Godzilla's spines began to glow as he swelled the radiation in his chest. With a bright flash, Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath upon the fleet.  
The beam swept across the fleet like a scythe. His actions were met with a barrage of laser fire from the rest of the fleet. He could take it he could take all of it.  
Nothing was going to threaten his kingdom!

* * *

The ships began to ascend as another ship came crashing down in sheets of flames. Garnet should have known that they were not retreating.  
Her future vision showed that blinding white pain and anger was coming. Before she could say anything, Rose spotted a lone group of Homeworld warriors gathered in a circle, their hands interlocked. Ominously hovering in the center of the ring was the dreaded Shooting Star.

"Pearl, stop them, quick!" Rose shouted as she threw her shield at the group.

Pearl threw two spears, dispatching two warriors. But it was not enough. With a thunder like crack, the Shooting Star shot into the sky and hurtled towards Godzilla.  
A weapon like the Shooting Star would do catastrophic damage to the planet's atmosphere, possibly leaving uninhabitable.  
The only way to stop it in time now would be to trap the explosion in one of her shields.  
The only problem with that plan was that Godzilla would be stuck inside the shield as the Shooting Star exploded. The odds of him surviving the blast was almost none. As much as it pained Rose, she couldn't let the Homeworld's destructive actions ruin the planet she was trying to protect.  
Godzilla would have to die.

"Forgive me!" she sobbed as she summoned a massive bubble shield in the split seconds before it impacted the atomic saurian.

There was a blinding flash of light as the Shooting Star exploded inside the bubble shield, with Godzilla at ground zero.  
Rose strained to keep the shield from failing as the unnatural energies released from the weapon threatened to burst out into the atmosphere.  
She sobbed as the thought of the mighty creature in pain tore at her heart. It was as much of a part of this planet as every other creature that called it home.  
It was ignorant to what was happening around it. All it wanted was to live in peace.

Rose collapsed as the shield finally flickered and died. By now the blast was over, the only thing left was a lingering cloud of mystical energies.  
The ground around the blast zone was glowing red hot and the sky had turned black.  
Sadness flooded her heart as she looked out over to were Godzilla had once stood proudly against the Homeworld. Her sadness, however; was soon replaced by the most intense sensation of fear she had ever felt.

* * *

Pain! Agony! Burning! Blinding! Throbbing! Tearing! Searing! Thoughts had been replaced by an all-consuming pain as the wounded saurian let out a weak groan.  
It was spluttering and gurgling. His lungs were not healing fast enough. Blood dripped and gushed out of his gills as he gasped for air, or water, or anything!  
His lips had been seared off of his face, leaving his teeth exposed. He looked down at his hands. There had been stripped of their flesh, but the muscles were slowly growing back. They were curled with his palms facing upward, they were useless now. His skin was charred and was flaking off.  
But he was far from dead, but he sure felt dead. His natural healing abilities were being hampered but energies he did not recognize.  
He had absorbed them, but his body could not feed off of them. He was healing just enough to be kept alive, and that was it.  
But he was far from handicapped. If anything, the pain had awoken a part of himself that he had all but forgotten about. This is what survival looked like.  
It was grizzly, it was ugly, it was painful. Now that he was surrounded in a sea of agony, blinded by pain.  
But as long as breath comes from his mouth, he still stood the slightest chance. This alien energy was darkness that was slowly killing him.  
It was time to lash out against the darkness.

* * *

Rose slid to her knees and cried at the painful sight of the once mighty saurian. It's roars of pain was ripping through her like a rusty fish scaler.  
She wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but she knew that was impossible.  
She had done this to him, and now he was more dangerous than ever before.  
As the Homeworld ships began to descend for another attack, Godzilla's spines light up again.  
This time, they light up a bright purple color.

"What have I done?" Rose asked aloud.

* * *

 _ ***Here you go. One pissed Shin-Godzilla (kinda)***_

 _ ***How will the Crystal Gems get out of this one kids?***_


	4. Chapter 4: Persecution of the Masses

Chapter 4

* * *

Everything hurt, every movement, every breath, all of it hurt. But he was not dead, and he intended on staying that way.  
Even as the alien crafts rained burning light down upon him, he would not yield. Even teetering on the edge of pain induced insanity, he knew he could not back down. Even as his body bled and burned, he knew that he would not lose. Through the blinding agony, he still knew he was Godzilla; the King of the Monsters!  
He would not back down, he would not roll over and die. Not like the rest of his kin had. They were weak, and now there was nothing left for anyone to know something of them. He would not let that happen. He would not fade into the obscurity of time. He could not think of anything worse that could befall anyone.  
He remembered the cries of his dying siblings. He remembered watching their pitiful spirits break as the planet slowly killed them.  
He was the strongest of them all, and now he was the only one left. Only he was left to carry on their memory. If he were to die, who will know of their yearning?  
It was lonely at the top. He couldn't remember the last time he had not been alone.  
He let out a sad growl. Maybe time was finally catching up to him, or maybe it was the accursed alien energies that threatened to spill out of his belly that was suddenly making him think of his own mortality.  
Whatever the reason, Godzilla couldn't afford to dwell on it. Right now, he had to find a way to get the mystical energies out of his body, but how?  
He suddenly realized that he was standing in the heart of the alien city. Strange, he didn't even notice that he had been marching deeper into the city.  
But now that he was there, he felt his sadness turn into fury. The alien parasites had done this to him, and they would do the same to his kingdom.  
He could not let them live. He would kill them all and scar the earth with their blast shadows. He had to kill them. He needed to kill them. He wanted to kill them. Anything to make sure his kingdom would not suffer the pain that he was now feeling.

* * *

Rose, Garnet, and Pearl watched from a distance as the mighty kaiju marched into the city.  
The Homeworld ships were still firing down upon him, but he seemed to be ignoring them. But Rose could see that they were indeed hurting him.  
A laser from the sky would sear into his flesh and burn it off, only for that patch of skin to regrow and heal in a sloppy manner.  
The unbelievable healing that he had shown before was massively dampened. Rose was in awe as she watched the tormented creature blindly march forward.  
Even on the state it was in, the creature refused to give up. Its determination to live and thrive reminded her why she loved Earth so much.  
Rose lowered her shield and aimed the Quartizine Trio at the nearest Homeworld ship.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" Pearl shouted over the dull roar of chaos.

"I'm going to try to draw them away from him!" Rose responded as the cannons began to glow.

Pearl was shocked numb by her leader's decision. She wanted to help the _thing_ that would want nothing more than to see them all dead?

"Rose, why on earth are you doing this?!" she pleaded. "It's just an animal!"

Anger sparked in Rose's eyes as Pearl's words sank in. Rose grabbed Pearl and forced her to look at once proud kaiju.

"Do you think he wanted anything to do with our war?!" Rose asked as she held Pearl still. "Do you think he ever wanted any of this to happen?!"

"But it wants to destroy us!" Pearl exclaimed frightened.

"After we started a war on his planet," Rose responded firmly. "This planet was his home long before it was ours. Would you want someone to start a war on your home?"

Pearl was at a lost for words. How could Rose side with the monster over her? The creature didn't know Rose, it didn't even care that she existed.  
Personally wounded, Pearl decided that her input was not needed.

"Fire!" Rose shouted loudly.

The Quartizine Trio fired at the nearest Homeworld ship. The three beams of light carved into the ships armor before the alien vessel detonated from within.  
As the ship fell into the ocean, several star ships broke off from the main assault on Godzilla and advanced towards Rose and the gems.  
The ships began to fire at them, but luckily Rose's shield was more than enough to keep them safe. She lowered her shield again, and fired at another ship.  
She thought it was strange that Godzilla was not retaliating against the fleet. He had been doing so greatly before the Shooting Star.  
That is when Garnet pointed towards the city.

"We are going to need a bigger temple." She stated stoically.

"Why?" Pearl asked with a tremble in her voice.

That is when Godzilla's spines lite up again, a bright unnatural purple.

"For more bubbled gem space."

* * *

Something felt wrong. Godzilla had been trying to use his atomic breath against the alien fleet. Yet for some reason nothing had happened, until now.  
Something felt like it was burning its way up from his stomach and up to his throat. He felt an intense pressure building in his chest.  
He didn't know what was about to happen, all he knew was that it was going to hurt. Not just him, but everything near him, and that was good enough for him.  
The pressure became too much and his mouth stretched open an unleashed a cloud of black radioactive smoke.  
The smoke rolled over the city like a tidal wave, corrupting any gems foolish or unlucky enough to still be in the city.  
Godzilla felt a pain rip through his chest as the smoke suddenly ignited into an explosion of fire.  
The heat would have been something he would have normally had no problem dealing with, but with his healing powers hindered; his own destructive powers turned against him. The inside of his mouth burned and charred and his tongue was incinerated. The wall of fire washed over the city with the force of an atomic blast.  
Small buildings were blasted apart and the ground itself buckled and was blown away in the hellish flames. It hurt, but he could take the pain.  
As long as the alien parasites suffered for what they did, he would endure. But even with the explosion of fire, the burning pressure in his chest still remained.  
He needed to get the damned alien energy out of his body, and he needed it out now!  
As he regained some focus, he remembered the only law that mattered; adapt and survive. He would adapt and he would survive.  
With this goal in mind, Godzilla forced a combination of his natural atomic energy and the mystical alien energies out of his mouth as a focused purple beam of destruction.  
The beams' power was so intense that it broke and split his jaw vertically.  
With a thrash of his neck, Godzilla swept the beam across the city, carving through the towering crystal spires like a white hot blade.  
The once glorious Homeworld city was now quickly turning into a burning, irradiated wasteland.  
As he swept the beam across the city, the alien vessels began to fire upon him with an increased vigor. Stupid flying fingers, they did this to him.  
He would kill them; he would kill everything! He felt the unnatural alien energies surge over his back.  
Adapt and survive.  
Godzilla let out an angry roar up at the alien fleet. He had adapted, he wanted to see if they could adapt as well. He felt the energy levels in his body spike.  
It was time to clear the sky.

* * *

The gems watched in awe as the purple glow grew brighter and brighter. It glimmered off of the destroyed crystal spires in a hauntingly beautiful way.

"Rose, shield, now!" Garnet shouted out as her future vision alerted her of what was about to happen.

As Rose raised her shield, Godzilla dug his feet firmly into the ground and did the unthinkable.  
With a blinding purple flash, countless beams of energy shot out of the spines on Godzilla's back.  
Homeworld ships began to explode left and right as he thrashed his body madly. Each beam swept across the sky like a laser show of pure destruction.  
Pearl and even Garnet cowered behind Rose as ship after ship began to fall from the sky.  
The few Homeworld citizens that managed to escape by foot were speechless as their empire's fleet was blasted from the sky.  
Some gems even fell to their knees and began to worship the mighty kaiju as their new god. And their new god was a god of terror and anger.

"We worship you, great one!" a semi-corrupted pearl cried out towards Godzilla.

She, along with several other surviving Homeworld citizens were on their hands and knees, praying that their new god would bless them.

"You are our god! Let us serve you! Let us please you!" the semi-corrupted pearl cried out in zealous ecstasy. "Bestow upon us your sacred blessing!"

Their prayers were answered swiftly.  
For their loyalty and worship, they were blessed with a quick and painless death as a beam of energy scorched them from existence.  
As the last ship was blasted into oblivion, the beams began to flicker and finally die.  
It was over, the fleet was gone as was the city. Standing over the glassed ruins was the city's persecutor.

* * *

A terrifying silence filled the air as Godzilla grew silent and motionless. Through the cloudy night sky, a hole in the clouds allowed the moon's light to shine through the blackness.  
Rose watched as Godzilla slowly raised his head up towards the moon. The silence was shattered as Godzilla let out a loud, angry, and painful roar up to the heavens. Rose could feel the pain as he roared aimlessly. He was still in pain; he was still suffering.  
Even after laying waste to his enemies, his cries of anger hid a growing hopelessness and sadness.  
Rose knew that he didn't understand why he was in pain; and she could see that he was not healing.  
It tore her apart watching something so mighty suffer from something that it could not understand.

"Garnet, Pearl, stay safe. There is something that must be done."

Rose jumped and floated through the air. Garnet had to stifle Pearl's shouts of protest for fear of alerting the kaiju.  
Rose gracefully floated above the scorched ruins and burning ships up towards Godzilla's head. He was tired, Rose could hear it in his breathing.  
Godzilla's eyes snapped towards Rose and he let out a deep growl. His spines lit up but quickly flickered and grew dull. He was too exhausted to fight any further.  
The only thing that was keeping him from passing out was the unyielding pain that burned his insides.

"Shhh…it's okay," Rose softly spoke as she descended. "I won't hurt you."

Rose gently touched down onto the top of Godzilla's head. He was growling and hissing in protest, but he was too tired to move against her.  
She knelt down and put her hand against his skin. He was scorching to the touch. Rose could feel the pain and sadness through the contact.  
It brought tears to her eyes.

"Please forgive me," she whispered as she knelt down on all fours and placed a teary kiss on his charred scales.

The magic of Rose's tears quickly spread through the kaiju's body. His cells suddenly began to recognize gem magic and they quickly began to adapt to it.  
Godzilla's skin began to mend and heal, losing the charred, scarred look. His eyelids regrew and so did his tongue and lips.  
His arms began to regain their muscles as he curled his claws into fists. With each breath he grew stronger.  
The pain was fading and in its place was a warm, comforting sensation. He did not understand this, but he did not question it.  
He felt like he was three million years younger.

* * *

Sensing that she had done all she could, Rose jumped off Godzilla's head and floated down to Pearl and Garnet.

"Rose, are you hurt?!" Pearl asked as she hugged her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, and now so is he," Rose responded as she looked back towards Godzilla.

The mighty saurian was glaring down at them. His eyes were still filled with a fury that could not be tamed.

But, behind all of the rage, Rose could see what he wanted her to see.

Behind the rage was respect.

With a tired growl, Godzilla fell to his knees and collapsed. With the glassed Homeworld city under his belly, the mighty Godzilla fell asleep.

Rose sighed from a mixture of relief and exhaustion. She looked to the ruins and began to walk deeper into them.

"Let's go, there are going to be a lot of corrupted gems that will need to be bubbled before they wake him up." Rose said as she moved through the wreckage.

"What about him?" Garnet asked as she pointed at the slumbering kaiju.

"Let him sleep," Rose said with a tired smile. "He needs it…"

* * *

Yellow Diamond was busy scanning over the countless screens in front of her. She was growing agitated that she had not heard back from the small fleet she had sent.

As she mulled over sending another fleet, her communicator opened a channel to Blue Diamond.

"Yellow Diamond, I have a question…" Blue Diamond spoke in a stoic, cold tone.

"Not now," Yellow Diamond hissed as her eyes snapped back to the screens.

"Why is what appears to be a giant moth currently destroying my fleets?" Blue Diamond asked in the same coldness.

Yellow Diamond's screens were suddenly filled with live footage of Blue Diamond's space fleet being destroyed by a massive moth with wings of orange, yellow, and black.

It flew through the fleet, its wings cutting through the ships like a razor. The moth was firing rainbow colored beams of energy from its antennae.  
Lightning sparked and danced out from underneath its wings as is flew through the fleet.  
This was unacceptable! Yellow Diamond knew that somehow Rose Quartz was behind this attack.  
Yellow Diamond slammed her fists down on her throne and screamed.

"Send **_it_** in!"

* * *

 _ ***Got tired of typing the word 'pain' with this one.***_


	5. Chapter 5: Feed Us War

Chapter 5

* * *

 _What is this? Where am I? Who am I?_ it asked itself. It could not remember anything about itself. It felt trapped, like it was stuck inside of a cocoon.  
There were other voices that spoke along with it, all of them were equally as confused. Their voices and thoughts felt scattered and broken.  
It was like they were once many separate beings. But now it felt like they had been forced together. It was afraid but it was also growing angry.  
It wanted to lash out and hurt things. Anything to calm the voices down. Over the tempest of frightened voices, the strongest stood out.  
It had what the other voices lacked; a purpose. This voice remembered that it had been made for war.  
The strongest voice ordered the others to be silent and still. They would remain within their gemstone until the order was given from the Diamonds.

 _Feed us war._

* * *

The meteorite with the experimental weapon was slowly towed by a few of Yellow Diamond's ships through the blackness of space.  
Blue Diamond's fleet was in no shape to mobilize after what the giant moth had done to it. They would rebuild, just as they always had.  
But for now, Yellow Diamond was more focused on putting down the rebels and destroying the traitor Rose Quartz.  
Her newest weapon would be more than enough to do the job.  
And if the creature that mocked her armies stood in the way, then it would fall along with its pitiful planet.

"My Diamond, the weapon is ready for warp," Yellow Pearl spoke with a smug smile.

A wicked smile spread across Yellow Diamond's face. It was finally time to test her newest weapon.

"Send _it_ through." She hissed.

The tethers were released, freeing the meteorite from the star ships. The meteorite gently drifted into the warp beam and vanished.  
Yellow Diamond's smile faded as she returned to her throne.

"Now we wait for the results."

* * *

Rose, Garnet, and Pearl worked as quickly and as quietly as the could as they picked through the ruins of the Homeworld city.  
The few corrupted gems that they did encounter were weak and mostly harmless. Their spirits were either broken, or they wished to be with their new god.  
Either way, they would be bubbled. As they crawled through the ruins, Pearl noticed a glowing green crystal shard. She recognized the energy signature.

"Rose, this green crystal shard is from our temple," Pearl stated with surprise.

Rose took the shard and inspected it closely. Sure enough, she remembered this crystal. It was harmless to gems, but she kept it in the temple to protect the natives.

"It's radiation must have been what lured Godzilla here," Rose said as she bubbled the shard.

"But who would have wanted to lure him here?" Pearl asked. "Garnet and I were with you, and the Homeworld surely wouldn't have wanted this."

A sick feeling crept into the back of Rose's mind.

 _Bismuth couldn't have done this, could she?_ Rose asked herself.

It was well known that Bismuth held a strong bitterness towards the Homeworld, but Rose never thought Bismuth would do something like this. And yet, there was a growing part in Rose's mind that told her that her fears about Bismuth were valid. She would need to have a talk with her later.  
A very _long_ talk.

* * *

Several miles away from the still smoking city, a small group of survivors were huddled together in a makeshift shelter.  
Their homes had been destroyed, their city laid low, and their fleet had been swept away like fading embers. The survivors trembled as they cowered together.  
They could not comprehend what they had lived through. Among the survivors was a shaken Lapis Lazuli.  
She had been visiting the city just before the creature attacked. She was one of the lucky few that managed to escape.  
The warp pad had been destroyed before they could get to it, so they had to run as far and as fast as they could. Now they were tired and lost.

A sudden shrill cackle drew the survivor's out from their shelter. Their curiosity was rewarded with the sight of a terribly corrupted gem weakly walking towards their shelter.

"Sisters…." The gem slurred as it swayed uneasily. "I have found you…"

From the looks of it, the gem used to be a pearl. Its pale color was slowly being replaced by thick scale covered skin.  
Her mouth dripped with saliva as half of her jaw was lined with jagged teeth.  
But the most frightening change was the three rows of spines that were protruding out of her back.

"Oh sweet Diamond, what has happened to her?!" one of the survivors shrieked.

The corrupted gem fell to her knees and gazed up at the survivors. Her eyes were wide and tear filled, yet she was not sorrowful.  
No; she had the largest, most joy filled smile on her deformed face.

"The Diamonds have abandoned us, sisters," the corrupted gem hissed as she dug her clawed fingers into the dirt.

"Don't say such things," Lapis pleaded as she knelt down in front of the corrupted pearl.

She placed her hands on the pearl's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. "The Diamonds will save us."

The corrupted pearl hissed loudly then shoved Lapis away from her.

"They will not!" the pearl growled as her physical form flickered. "Our prayers to the Diamonds have gone unanswered for so long! To serve them is all we know yet they will not grace us with their voice!"

The pearl's body lurched as a short tail burst from her body. She looked up towards the sky and raised her hands.

"But now…my life has meaning again…" she stated with a frightening smile. "For my prayers have been heard and have been answered!"

"Answered, by what?" a stray jasper asked, growing uneasy.

The pearl ran her tongue out of the side of her mouth and stared hard at the jasper.

"By my new master," she spoke with a tremble. "By my new god. The one who washed away our unclean city."

"You mean that…that…creature?!" a gem shouted angrily. "You would betray the Diamonds for that monster?!"

"With unyielding joy in my heart!" the pearl answered with a low roar. "I prayed to the Diamonds for protection. When they never answered, I prayed that the great creature would show me mercy. He answered my prayer and bathed me in his divine light!"

Steam began to rise off of the pearl as her skin began to burn and glow.

"He has blessed me by changing my form into his likeness!" she cackled with zealous ecstasy. "The old must be burned away and the new must embrace his glory!"

Suddenly, her gemstone began to crack and fracture. Her eyes went wide with shock before they slowly closed, with a content smile on her face.

"Forgive me, my king. This body was too weak after all." The pearl rasped as a huge crack split down the center of her gemstone. "Thank you...Godzilla. "

With a loud bang, the corrupted pearl's gemstone exploded into countless pieces. The survivors stood in numb silence. One of their own had died praising the beast that had killed her. None of it made sense.

"She was right…" a somber voice spoke.

Several of the survivors began to leave the shelter and head out into the wilderness.

"The Diamonds are not coming to save us." The stray jasper spoke. "We are on our own."

In the days to come, the rest of the survivors would either leave to strike out on their own, or fall victim to the corruption that had so hideously mutated the zealous pearl. In the end, the only gem that was left in the shelter was Lapis Lazuli. She wanted to go home, but she was too afraid.  
Too afraid of the angry god that ruled the land and lurked in the depths.

"I hate you," she whimpered into the dark. "I hate you Godzilla."

* * *

A familiar sense of urgency tore the might kaiju from his slumber. He felt the cold spray of salty sea water.  
The city ruins had slowly sunk into the ocean due to his weight. He sniffed the air and let out a loud yawn. His wounds had healed and he was feeling restless.  
It was times like this that he almost wished for something to challenge him. He missed when the planet was primal. Back when everyday was a fight for survival.  
Back when eating your opponent was justified. Those times had long since passed. Now he was the only alpha predator left.  
Put simply, the planet had become rather boring. Sure there were those alien parasites mucking around, but they were no threat.  
The pink one interested him but that was about it. Godzilla let out a tired growl as he looked up to the night sky.  
The stars were pretty, and both of the moons were full.  
 _Wait,_ there weren't two moons!  
What Godzilla had foolishly mistaken for a second moon was in fact a giant multi-colored rock hurtling towards the planet.  
Great, another mass extinction event. He had lived through the last few, he would live through this one. Godzilla dug his feet deep into the ground.  
The atomic energies within him swelled as he readied himself. His spines lit up bright blue.  
He could hear the growing roar of the meteor as entered the planet's atmosphere.  
With a blinding blue flash and a loud boom, Godzilla unleashed his super charged atomic beam. The beam struck the meteor, blasting large chunks of it off.  
But the meteor suddenly shifted out of the beam and quickly closed the gap between the two.  
Godzilla knew one thing was for certain, this was really going to sting.

* * *

Rose was passing the time by watching over the waters by the temple. It had been a tiring few days to say the least.  
The crystal gems were running out of space to store the bubbled gems from the Homeworld city.  
Bismuth denied having any involvement in luring Godzilla to the city, but Rose was going to be keeping a closer eye on her for now on.  
They had also been dealing with corrupted survivors that either blamed them for what had happened, or wished to worship the mighty kaiju as their new god.  
Rose didn't know what she was going to do. While he was no friend of the Homeworld, Godzilla wasn't what she would call an ally either.  
He was unpredictable and that made him a liability. One that she could not afford to have while fighting for the planet's freedom.  
She never wanted to destroy her enemies, but Godzilla did not share that pacifism. If Rose was to continue to liberate the planet from the Homeword, Godzilla would need to be dealt with. Her head was killing her. All of this would be so much easier if she could just talk to Godzilla somehow. But that was very unlikely to happen.

* * *

Rose was torn from her thoughts by a blinding flash of light off on the horizon.  
The flash was quickly followed by a blast of air and heat that threw Rose against the temple wall.  
The temple shook and heaved as something was thrown against it.  
When the dust settled, Rose was stunned to see what had been thrown against the temple was Godzilla himself.  
What could have possibly been strong enough to throw something as big as Godzilla?  
The temple gateway opened and in rushed Garnet and Pearl to Rose's aid.

"What just happened?" Pearl asked. "What hit the temp- "

Pearl went silent at the sight of Godzilla lying face down against the temple. Large drops of blood dripped from his massive nostrils.  
A shadow fell over the temple as _something_ slowly descended from the air.  
It looked like some kind of massive gem fusion, but not like one any of them had ever seen before.  
It towered over them at a staggering five hundred feet, out-sizing Godzilla by two hundred feet. The massive fusion was vaguely humanoid in shape.  
It had a total of six arms, all of which were crossed in an unamused manner. It had pale yellow skin and had light gold colored armor around its chest.  
Its legs were covered in the same gold armor, but its feet ended in curved talons. Its hair was wild and white in color.  
Its face had four bright red eyes and a fanged maw. It also had what appeared to be two half formed skulls on its shoulders.  
At the center of its chest was a massive multi-colored gemstone of unknown origin. It did not look like it was formed naturally.  
A forced fusion maybe? Some kind of clustered fusion?

 _"Rose Quartz."_ The cluster spoke with a voice like thunder. _"Yellow Diamond sends her regards."_

The cluster's eye and shoulders lite up bright yellow and with a crack of thunder three arcs of lightning struck the temple.  
Rose was fast enough to raise her shield in time, but the temple crumbled around her and the gems. The cluster smirked and fired another volley of lightning.  
The volley carved through the temple like a hot knife through butter. Large sections of the temple collapsed into massive clouds of dust.  
As the cluster waited for the dust to settle, she was greeted by a searing blast of atomic energy. The cluster reared back and covered its chest in pain.  
As she looked back at the temple she could hear a low growl rumbling from the dust cloud. Raising himself to full height was Godzilla.  
He snorted and wiped the blood from his nose. His heart fluttered and his hands tingled. This feeling was something he had not felt in ages.  
The feeling of facing an opponent that was bigger than him. The feeling of fight or flight. The warm gooey sensation of his own blood.  
This feeling was one that he had missed greatly. The thrill of battle. For the first time in ages, he had a challenger.  
Filled with the ancient thirst for his enemy's blood, Godzilla took a deep breath and then let out a loud ear splitting roar.  
He was accepting the challenge. They would fight and one would live and the other would die. Nature at its most basic; kill or be killed.  
For the first time in ages, Godzilla felt excited.

* * *

 _ *** Lapis Lazuli because she was in the first installment of this thing.***_

 _ ***I liked playing with the idea of corrupted gems seeing Godzilla as a...well a god.***_

 _ ***This is what you have been waiting for! A classic Kaiju beat down!*  
**_

 _ ***Side note: The Cluster warrior is significantly smaller than the earth cluster. She's more of a proto-cluster.***_


	6. Chapter 6: Let them Fight

Chapter 6

* * *

The tension in the air was so thick that it was suffocating. The two titans glared angrily at each other as they sized up their opponent.  
The proto-cluster sneered as she looked down at the primitive creature that foolishly stood in her way. He was a relic, part of a time that had long since ended.  
She was the future of war. Her voice had been the loudest out of the confusion that was her creation. She had stayed in control through all of it, stepping over the voices of her weaker sisters. For her strength, she had been rewarded with a mighty new gemstone.  
Forged from the shards of her shattered gemstone and the gemstones of other gems. The pain of being fused together united the confused voices under her rule. They listened to her and they obeyed her. She had a debt to the Diamonds that could not be repaid. But destroying the enemies of the empire was a good start.  
It would be her that would crush Rose Quartz and her traitors. It would be her that the Diamonds would reward.  
It would be her that delivers the head of this ugly creature to the Homeworld.

 _"You wish to fight me, creature?"_ she hissed as she unfurled her arms, each of her hands curled into fists. _"I will bury you."_

* * *

Godzilla let out a low growl as he examined his opponent. She was big, even bigger than he was. He liked that, it would make the fight more interesting.  
The six arms also meant that she could get in more punches than him. And judging my how she had scorched the ground around them, her lightning would be something to avoid. There was no denying it, the massive alien parasite was not to be taken lightly.  
Yet, Godzilla had the one thing that his opponent did not; experience. He had been fighting creatures like her since he was a child.  
Through the fire and ash and blood of the old world, Godzilla had remained the alpha predator. As far as Godzilla was concerned, the whole planet belonged to him.  
No one was going to take it from him. He certainly wasn't going to let some young upstart threaten him.  
He curled his lip and showed his teeth as he took in a deep breath.  
He issued a threatening roar towards the massive alien invader. He was going to win, one way or another.

* * *

"I think we might want to leave," Pearl stammered as she tugged urgently on Rose's hand.

Rose shook her head and nudged Pearl away. This was her temple, and she wasn't going to abandon it over the giant fusion or Godzilla. She had fought too hard to abandon it.

"I am staying." Rose stated firmly. "If you two wish to leave, then you may. I won't try to stop you."

"But, Rose- "Pearl tried to argue but was cut off by Garnet. The tall fusion took her place next to Rose.

"I will stay as well." Garnet stated coolly as she readjusted her shades. "It's not every day you get to see a giant monster battle."

Pearl was flabbergasted. How could they not be terrified? Two _literal_ giant monsters were about to make everything within a four-mile radius (probably more) their personal battle field. Pearl's eyes darted from Godzilla to Rose, then up to the massive fusion, then back to Rose again. She was scared out of her rational mind, but her loyalty was greater than her fear. Pearl took a deep breath and then planted herself beside Rose.

"W-well n-now, I c-could not p-possibly leave you two b-behind." Pearl stammered as she tried to put on a brave face. Her eyes were swelling with tears and she was shaking like a leaf, but she was staying.

Rose gave her gems a warm reassuring smile. She knew they were afraid and the fact that they chose to stay touched her deeply. With a pink flash of light, Rose summoned a shield around her and the gems. They would be needing it before this was over. She just hoped that there would be a temple left after the two titans battled. Weapon of the Diamond Authority Vs the King of the Monsters. Rose looked up through the massive hole in the temple and up to Godzilla. He had to win this fight. If he didn't, Rose doubted that the crystal gems would be able to.

"You can do it," Rose spoke under her breath. "You are Godzilla; The King of the Monsters."

* * *

The two giants suddenly grew still and silent. For what felt like hours, the two stared the other down, never breaking eye contact.  
They were both waiting for the other to make the first move. Godzilla was many things, but patient was not one of those things.  
With a loud roar, Godzilla lurched forward and charged the proto-cluster. The proto-cluster let out a loud piercing cry as she bolted forward.  
The earth shook and heaved as their feet met the ground. For beings of their size and weight, the two had no trouble closing the distance between them.  
Two forces of unmeasurable power were soon to collide and the rest of the world was going to feel it.

With a deafening boom, the giants impacted against each other. The ground split and rolled as the shock of the impacted resonated for miles.  
Godzilla clamped his mighty jaws down on the proto-cluster's shoulder and started to force her back. She screamed angrily and pried at Godzilla's jaws with her upper pair of hands while she punched and clawed at her opponent's sides with her bottom pair. She kept her middle pair of arms tucked back to cover her gemstone.

 _"Stupid creature!"_ she cursed as she pried open Godzilla's jaws.

Momentarily free, the proto-cluster dug her feet into the ground and punched Godzilla with a two-armed left hook. Godzilla let out a roar of pain but quickly recovered. He reared back only to charge forward and slam his shoulder against the cluster's stomach. The proto-cluster hissed angrily as she leaped back.  
Despite her larger size, she was still being out muscled by the ancient beast. She flashed a cold smile as yellow light flickers out of her eyes and shoulders.

 _"Burn vile beast!"_

With a clap of thunder, three beams of lighting shot out from the proto-cluster's eyes and shoulders. The yellow lightning struck and burned deep into Godzilla's scales. He let out a roar of pain as the lightning swept over his body. Sparks and flaming bits of skin flew everywhere as the proto-cluster fired another volley of lightning.  
This time, Godzilla wasn't going to stand there and take it. The familiar glow of Cherenkov radiation flared up Godzilla's spines as he readied his signature attack.  
With a blue flash, Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath. The beam of pure radiation seared against the proto-cluster's armor and burned her body. The force of the beam was enough to drive her back. Her heels dug up the earth as she tried to stop herself. The proto-cluster pulled her arms over her head to protect her. With a mighty war cry, the proto-cluster charged forward against the beam. She lunged forward and wrapped her upper arms around Godzilla's thick neck.  
He let out a high pitch cry of pain as her sharpened fingers dug into the soft tissue of his gills. She scowled wickedly as she worked her fingers in deeper.

 _"Where is your strength now, beast?!"_ she growled as she lifted Godzilla up by his neck.

Godzilla's spines lit up, but they started to flicker rapidly. Blue light was flashing out of his mouth, yet no beam followed.  
He didn't think he would have to resort to using this tactic. Normally he would channel his atomic energy through his mouth, but not this time.  
Electricity began to spark and dance off of Godzilla's body as he began to glow a bright blue.  
The proto-cluster would not be able to get out of the way, neither would anything within a one-mile radius.

* * *

The gems covered their eyes as the two titans were engulfed in a blinding blue light. Had it not been for Rose's shield, the force of the impact would have sent them flying back against the temple wall.

"What did it just do?!" Pearl asked as she tried to see through the dust cloud.

"He seems to have emitted a short range nuclear pulse," Garnet stated as she calmly peeked over her shades. "Doubt that it will be enough to stop that fusion."

"It wasn't meant to stop her," Rose responded. "It was only meant to give him some _breathing_ room."

The gems continued to watch as Godzilla's figure came into view through the fading dust cloud.

The proto-cluster was smoking as she writhed on the ground.

* * *

 _IthurtstopitwehurtSHUTUPmakeitstoppleaseSHUTUPwedontwanttodie!_

 _"SHUT UP!"_ the proto-cluster screamed as she tried to silence the voices of her weaker sisters.

As she struggled to keep the voices under her control, the proto-cluster did not notice that Godzilla was charging her at full speed.  
Godzilla roared as he grabbed her hair with his teeth and yanked her violently. She staggered and felt Godzilla's clawed hands tighten down on her lower left arm.  
He twisted and suddenly ripped it off of her body. It happened so fast she the proto-cluster did even have time to scream.  
Once the shock wore off the full force of the pain came rolling in like an angry tidal wave.  
The proto-cluster threw her head back and let out the loudest, most pain filled scream she could force out.  
The severed arm thrashed and grabbed the air violently before vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

 _"You damned freak!"_ the proto-cluster screamed, her voice no longer maintaining her sense of superiority. _"You will pay for that tenfold!"_

The wounded cluster screamed as she charged Godzilla in a berserk rage. The cluster's hands lit up bright yellow and then morphed into conical drills.  
She leaped forward and plunged the drills into Godzilla's chest. The drills pierced deep into Godzilla's chest, spraying the cluster with his blood.  
The ground shattered and crumbled as Godzilla was forced down, with the berserk cluster straddling him.  
The cluster ripped the drills out of Godzilla's chest and then drove them back in again. Godzilla gagged and spat a mouthful of blood up into the cluster's eyes.  
While she was temporarily blinded, Godzilla grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head into his powerful jaws.  
Godzilla thrashed violently to the right and dragged the cluster to the ground. As the mighty kaiju's teeth pierced the cluster's construct skin, she began to punch and kick at Godzilla's underbelly. She was stunned to find that the wounds she had inflicted upon him had already healed shut. She had to get him off of her.  
Her eyes flashed yellow before she fired a lightning beam into Godzilla's mouth. He roared out in pain and released her from his jaws.  
Once she was free, she quickly scurried away from the mighty kaiju. Before the burns in his mouth had healed, the proto-cluster took a running start and slammed herself against Godzilla. The earth shattered and buckled as she drove him back towards the crystal temple. Taken by surprise, Godzilla had little time to brace himself against the cluster's strength. With a thunderous boom, the cluster forced Godzilla into the side of the temple. Large chunks of rock and temple fell and bounced harmlessly off of Rose's shield.

"Come on, push her back." she urged. "You are stronger than her."

The proto-cluster back stepped and then began to deliver a series of fast jabs to Godzilla's head. As the barrage of punches met his face, Godzilla reached around blindly for anything that could be of use. As luck would have it, he found just the right tool for the job. He firmly grasped a part of the temple statue's arm and snapped it off. The part he snapped off was the sword. He swung the massive stone sword and struck the cluster in the chest.  
She staggered back only to receive another strike against her gemstone. After a third strike, the stone sword broke and crumbled.  
With an angry roar, Godzilla jabbed a fistful of broken rocks into the cluster's mouth, breaking her teeth. Before she could cough out the rocks, Godzilla thrashed his body violently and struck the cluster with the full strength of his tail. The cluster was thrown like a limp doll as she fell to the ground.

Not wanting her to get back up, Godzilla decided that he endured her arrogance long enough. His spines lit up with the ominous blue light as he channeled his atomic energies. The beam of pure radiation erupted from his mouth and swept across the ground to where the cluster had fallen. The beam carved a massive scar into the earth before its power engulfed the cluster. The air itself seemed to ignite as the beam focused on the cluster. Once Godzilla was satisfied, he ended the attack.  
What followed was a heavy and hunting silence.

* * *

No one could see through the black cloud of smoke that rose off of the area that the proto-cluster had fallen. The earth around it was glowing red hot and burned with the invisible fires of radiation. There was no movement coming from the charred crater. As the smoke cleared, Godzilla could see the motionless body of the proto-cluster. With a sneer, Godzilla took in a lung full of air and roared in victory. Unfortunately, Godzilla knew next to nothing about gems and their bodies. But the crystal gems were quick to notice his blunder.

"She hasn't retreated into her gemstone!" Pearl shouted as she pointed out. "She is still active!"

"He doesn't know that, how could he?" Garnet responded with a slight sense of urgency.

"Oh, if only we could communicate with him," Rose exclaimed with dread. "He is still in danger!"

* * *

The proto-cluster's eyes flickered open, she was still active; somehow. She had massively underestimated the creature's strength.  
But it had underestimated her strength as well. With a painful hiss, she dragged herself out of the crater and forced herself to her feet.  
The voices of her sisters were all screaming out in fear and pain. They wanted to stop, they wanted to run. But she needed to finish what she had started.

 _"Support fleet, I require assistance."_

Godzilla let out a shrill roar of surprise as he was suddenly bombarded by beams of burning light from the sky.  
He looked to the sky and saw that more of the fly space hands were descending down from the blackness.  
They continued their assault on him as he planted his feet firmly into the ground. He had been wanting to see if he could do this trick again.  
He began to channel the atomic energy from his body and focused it into the spines on his back.  
His spines lit up blue before they suddenly flickered and changed into a bright purple. Godzilla lowered his head so that as much of his back was facing upward.  
He let out a roar as countless beams of focused radiation shot out of his spines and lit up the night sky a bright purple.

The sky erupted into a sea of orange and yellow as ship after ship was destroyed in the hellish light show. After the last ship had fallen, Godzilla's spines flickered and ended the destruction. A low rumbling returned his attention to where he thought he had killed the proto-cluster. The earth shook as she furiously leaped out of the crater.

 _"NO!"_ she screamed loudly, her voice thick with hate. _"YOU CAN'T WIN! I WONT LET YOU!"_

The proto-cluster screamed and clutched her head as the voices of her sisters became overwhelming. They wanted to run and hide. They didn't care what the Diamonds wanted anymore. They just wanted to get away from whatever that creature was. But she wasn't going to let them. Not now, not ever. She was in control; she had been the strongest. She _needed_ to win.

A loud cracking sound range out over the cluster's maddening cries. She froze and looked down at her fused gemstone. Glaring up at her was a large crack.

 _"What have you done?"_ she asked in a frightened tone.

She snarled and screamed at Godzilla.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Her body began to flicker and distort as her physical construct began to break apart. The cries of her sisters became deafening as they struggled against her rule.  
She would not let them leave, she was the strongest one of them all! Rage flooded her mind as she dropped to her knees.  
She began to smash her head against the ground so hard that it buckled under the stress. Her body glowed a bright yellow as her physical construct tried to retreat into the massive fused gemstone. But she wasn't going to let it. She wasn't done yet. As she struggled to maintain control, her arms vanished into the glowing mass of light that was now her body. Her upper most pair of arms twisted back and grew into two massive wings. A two long, whip-like tails grew out of the cluster's body as it grew more corrupted by anger and pain.

 _"I WILL NOT FAIL!"_ the cluster screamed before her voice began to warp and change.

Her voice rang out in a piercing screech that sound like the ringing of unholy church bells.  
Her neck began to twist and contort as it grew longer and her head stretched into a serpent-like snout.  
From her shoulders, two other heads slithered out and grew identical heads. Each of the heads grew two long horns that curved back towards their neck.  
With a blinding flash of light, the proto-cluster's corruption was completed.

* * *

Rose, Garnet, Pearl, even Godzilla was stunned at what stood were the proto-cluster once stood.  
Towering over the battle field was a massive three-headed monster the like of which none had ever seen before.  
Its body glimmered in a gold and dull blue armored skin. Nothing of the proto-cluster's original form could be seen.

With a flap of its massive wings, the creature took flight and hovered over the battle field. The monster let out a loud screech from all of its heads.  
The voices of the weak had finally been silenced. Now it was just them against the accursed earth creature. The Diamond Authority meant nothing to them anymore. Now all that mattered was killing the one who had challenged them. Once the creature was dead, they would glass the planet and kill everything on it.  
None would be able to stop them now! Not with this kind of power!  
None would be able to stand against the mighty Crystal Ghidorah!

* * *

 ** _*Finally got this chapter finished.*_**

 ** _*I know Ghidorah is usually portrayed as a male, but for this I'm going to try to keep it gender neutral*_**

 ** _*Almost finished!*_**


	7. Chapter 7: There can be only one King

Chapter 7

* * *

The wind howled and tall waves of water rolled in from the ocean and smashed against the temple's side. The three-headed monster that was once the proto-cluster was literally kicking up a storm. Each flap of its wings caused powerful gales of blinding wind. Each of its heads growled and hissed as they focused their blood red eyes on their enemy. He had turned them into this _thing!_ They had been so beautiful before, now they were hideous. But the weaker voices were finally gone, now it was just the three of them. Now it was just Ghidorah and Godzilla.

Godzilla gave the strange three-headed creature threatening roar as he readied himself. He had fought many strange challengers in his life, but a three-headed anything was a first. The heads did not seem to bicker of fight. No, they may have each a separate brain, but they all shared the same mind. It did not worry Godzilla though. More heads only meant more necks to snap.

* * *

"Well, that's something even I didn't see coming," Garnet stated as she took off her shades to look at three-headed monstrosity.

"Oh, it's horrible!" Pearl screamed in disgust. "It's even worse than before!"

Rose was perplexed and disturbed by the former cluster's new form. It was as if the cluster had finally given all its rage and hatred a physical manifestation.  
The intense fire that burned in its eyes were that of a creature with no master. The Diamonds may have sent it, but they no longer controlled it. Now its sole purpose was to destroy anything that challenged it. Rose could see that Godzilla was more than willing to battle the three-headed titan.  
Yet despite how powerful Godzilla was, even Rose could see that he had grown tired from the previous battle.  
She prayed that he was still strong enough to survive until she could think of a plan.

Ghidorah let out a loud piercing shriek as it flew towards Godzilla. Each of the heads opened their mouths and fired a golden beam of gravity manipulating energy that create gravitational singularities; micro black holes. When the beams strike anything solid, they revert to their natural lethality. The blast would then tear apart the strong nuclear forces that hold the target's atoms together, resulting in a localized fusion reaction in light atoms and a fission reaction in heavy atoms.  
In short; it was more than simply lightning, and it was even more powerful. The "gravity beams" struck against Godzilla's chest, shrouding him in a cloud of explosions. Godzilla let out a roar of pain as he staggered backwards. Before he could retaliate, Crystal Ghidorah released another volley of gravity beams.  
Still smoking from the attack, Godzilla could not react in time when Crystal Ghidorah drove its massive talons into his chest.  
Crystal Ghidorah flew straight up into the air with Godzilla still in its clutches then crashed back down to the ground, crushing Godzilla deep into the earth.  
Ghidorah took flight again and repeated the attack with equally devastating results. Godzilla let out a pain filled roar as he struggled to get back on his feet.  
But Ghidorah was not about to let him get the chance. Ghidorah flew back then fired its gravity beams at the downed kaiju.  
Everywhere the beams swept across exploded in a shower of fire and debris. As the beams blasted against Godzilla's body, he began to channel his atomic energy into his spines. Once his spines flickered purple, Godzilla unleashed his nuclear attack through his spines. The beams tore into the earth like a meteor, propelling Godzilla out of the crater like a rocket. Ghidorah let out a scream of surprise as Godzilla rocketed towards them like an angry warhead. Before colliding, Godzilla raised both of his legs and delivered an earth shattering drop kick to Ghidorah's chest.

"Yes, he got him!" Pearl exclaimed excitedly before covering her mouth out of in embarrassment.

Had the situation been not as dire as it was, Rose would have found Pearl's outburst amusing. However, the temple was still within spitting distance of the rampage. Through the chaos of the battle, a single gravity beam swept across the neck of the temple, decapitating it in one fell blow. As the head of the statue fell, Rose raised her shield and deflected the debris.

"If this keeps up, there won't be anything left of the temple." Rose stated as the last piece of rubble bounced off her shield. "We need to help Godzilla somehow."

"How can we possibly help?" Pearl asked. "Our weapons were useless against Godzilla. What chance do they have of working on that three-headed beast?"

She had a point, their weapons were useless. If anything, all they would do would draw the attention of the monsters to them. That's when an idea formed. Instead of trying to use the Quartizine Trio as a weapon, maybe they could use it as a guiding light, like a laser pointer.  
Garnet's eyes scanned over the massive golden bulk of the three-headed monster for any possible weak spots.  
Underneath a plate of armor on Ghidorah's chest was a massive discolored gemstone. Ghidorah was smart enough to keep it hidden and protected, but with enough force that protection could be stripped away.

"Look, on its chest. That's its gemstone," Garnet pointed out to Rose and Pearl. "If we can get the big guy to focus his attacks there, then he could win this."

It was a stretch and it was likely that it wouldn't work. But Godzilla was smarter than he looked, and if there was any form of trust between him and Rose, then he would understand what they were telling him to do. Whether he did what they wanted or not was another problem altogether.

 _Nothing ventured, nothing gained,_ Rose said to herself. "Garnet, Pearl, help me get the Quartizine Trio."

Godzilla drew his fist back and smashed it against Ghidorah's center head. Ghidorah let out an angry shriek as its heads flailed in pain as Godzilla continued his assault. As Godzilla drew his fist back again, Ghidorah's left head coiled itself tightly around Godzilla's right arm. As Godzilla fought to free himself, Ghidorah's right head snapped forward and coiled itself around Godzilla's left arm. With a cruel hiss, Ghidorah's center head snapped forward and drove its teeth into Godzilla's neck.  
Godzilla roared in pain as Ghidorah's fangs sank deep into the softer tissue around his gills. With a mighty heave, Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the air.  
Ghidorah's eyes flashed a bright red as they fired their gravity beams point blank against Godzilla. In a massive shower of fire and sparks, Godzilla was thrown across the war-torn battle field. The earth quaked as Godzilla crashed to the ground with a strained cry of pain. Godzilla slowly pushed himself off the ground, only for him to collapse from exhaustion. His healing abilities were being pushed to their limits, and his body was running on empty.  
He was impressed that the three-headed abomination could fight as hard as it had. He had to admit, this fight wasn't going as well as he had hoped.

* * *

Bismuth had been busy making sure none of the radiation corrupted gems could escape from their bubbles. If it were up to her, she would have shattered them; no lose ends later along the road. She hadn't been able to see the battle from deep within the temple, but she could feel it and hear it. It sounded like the world was ending outside.

"Stay cool," she told herself as the temple shook. "Nothing is going to get in or out of here. Not while I'm on watch."

As if on cue, a beam yellow energy suddenly carved through the containment chamber and filled the air with fire and smoke. As Bismuth shook the stars out of her eyes, she noticed to her horror that one of the bubbled gems had been broken free. A bright red light flooded the room as a ruby tried to manifest her physical form. But the red light flickered and turned into a bright blue light as the ruby's body began to twist and change. From her back grew three rows of jagged spines. A short tail curled out of her back and her fingers twisted into claws. The corrupted ruby ended its awakening with a pitiful attempt at roaring like the one she worshiped.

"I…am free again…" the ruby growled as her wild eyes darted around the chamber. "Must free the others…master needs our worship…"

Bismuth morphed her hand into a crescent shaped blade and charged the fallen ruby.

"You're not going anywhere, freak!"

Before Bismuth could strike the ruby, it's spines flickered a dull blue. She inhaled and then fired a small beam of focused radiation. While nowhere nearly as powerful as her god's, the atomic beam was still enough to knock Bismuth out of commission. The ruby gave another mimicked roar of victory before she turned to her imprisoned sisters.

"Free you…then we worship," she hissed as she started to throw the bubbled gems into the temple floor.

One by one, more and more of the radiation corrupted gems began to awaken. They all varied in size and color, but they all had two things in common. They all had jagged spines that ran down their backs, and they all worshiped Godzilla and their new god. The Goji-gems all rose and started to emit forced mimicked roars as they forced their way out of the temple. They could hear the cries of their god, and he was in peril.

"Come sisters…" a Goji-jasper growled as she thrashed her tail. "Our god requires a sacrifice…"

* * *

Crystal Ghidorah fired another volley of gravity beams at the weakening Godzilla. Victory was so close that they could taste it. They would kill this stupid creature, then they would destroy the rest of the planet. And why stop there? There was a whole galaxy of planets that were ripe for the plundering. Once they finished this planet, they would return to the Homeworld and continue from there. Crystal Ghidorah reared their heads back as they charged for one final attack. Just as the yellow beams shot from their mouths, a cloud of glittering dust shrouded them. The beam struck the cloud of dust and began to bounce around the cloud like it was stuck in a mirror prism. Crystal Ghidorah shrieked in pain as its own gravity beams were turned against them. Stunned from their own attack, six pairs of clawed legs dug deep into their center neck. With a flap of bright orange, yellow, and black wings, Ghidorah was pulled backwards and thrown to the ground. With a high pitch chirp, Ghidorah's assailant hovered over them. Mothra had returned from space, and not a moment too soon from her perspective.

As Rose and Garnet dragged the Quartizine Trio out of the temple, Mothra gave a loud chirp to alert them of her presence.

"Mothra, thank goodness you showed up!" Rose exclaimed happily as the moth kaiju.

 _"I can stall this beast while you do what you must."_ Mothra spoke telepathically.

"Rose…what is that?" Pearl asked with a tremble as she pointed down to where Godzilla lay motionless.

Gathered around Godzilla was the corrupted gems from Homeworld city. They were all steaming and somewhere barely able to move without pain. But they had all come to praise their god in the most zealous way they could; by sacrificing themselves.

"Sisters…our god needs our final commitment! A final test of faith!" a Goji-jasper roared. "Let him feed on our essence, so that we can repay him for his divine blessings!"

All the Goji-gems began to roar and cry as their spines began to glow a burning bright blue. One by one, the Goji-gems all fired a beam of atomic energy up at Godzilla's spines. The multiple beams of energy began to grow more intense as the Goji-gems forced all their power into the beams. Their physical constructs began to flicker as they began to use their life force as fuel for the beams. Suddenly, one of the Goji-gems poofed as her gemstone exploded. Another Goji-gem's light flickered before her gemstone exploded as well. One by one, the Goji-gems began to explode as their gemstones shattered under the intense heat and radiation. Finally, the last Goji-gem shattered, thus proving her unshakable faith. Godzilla began to stir as his spines began to flair bright blue. With the energy that the Goji-gems had given him, Godzilla began to feel his own atomic energy swell inside of him. With a newfound strength, Godzilla pushed himself off the ground and roared a loud roar of anger. He was not done with this fight, not even close.

Distracted by Godzilla's rejuvenation, Mothra failed to dodge the volley of gravity beams that Crystal Ghidorah had been charging. As Mothra drew back in pain, Ghidorah began to take flight. Godzilla's spines flared as he unleashed his atomic breath, he wasn't going to let his enemy get away. The atomic beam blasted across Ghidorah's wing, tearing a massive hole in it. With a cry of pain, Ghidorah fell to the ground. As they stood themselves back up, Ghidorah exposed its chest, the weak spot.

"Fire, now!" Rose shouted urgently.

Quartizine Trio flashed to life as three pink lasers erupted out. The beams struck against the armored plate above Ghidorah's chest, doing absolutely nothing.

"Fire again!"

Again, the Quartizine Trio fired, again it did nothing. Nothing accept get Ghidorah's attention. Ghidorah's eyes lit up red as they fired a volley of gravity beams at the temple. Before the beams could hit the temple, Mothra threw herself in front of the attack. Her reflective scales deflected some of the damage, but not all of it. She cried out in pain as the beams burned across her wings. With a sad sounding chirp, Mothra fell back against the temple.

"Mothra, no!" Rose cried out as she rushed to the edge of the temple.

Mothra raised her head and looked up at Rose.

 _"Do not worry about me…Godzilla has taken the hint…"_ Mothra struggled to communicate.

* * *

Godzilla felt a new fire of anger explode to life inside of him. He knew of the moth creature, he had even fought with her a few times in his youth, but no one did that to her! The three-headed freak that stood before him needed to die, and it needed to die now! He had noticed the pink alien bug's laughable attempts at hurting the beast. But he paid attention to where she was attacking, the armored plate on the chest. Looking at it now, Godzilla could see something shimmering underneath the warped plate of armor. The weakness, Godzilla could see it now. Seething with anger, Godzilla stretched his mouth as wide as he could. His spines lit up bright purple as he churned the primal energies inside of himself. He gagged as a wall of black smoke bellowed out of his mouth. A thick black membrane shielded his eyes as the wall of smoke ignited into a massive cone of fire. Ghidorah screamed out in pain as the flames washed over them like a tidal wave. Rose summoned a bubble shield around her and the gems as the flames washed over the temple. The massive cone of fire quickly focused into a thin purple beam of pure radiation that carved deep into Ghidorah's chest. With a loud roar, Godzilla shut his mouth and ended the attack.

Through the fire and smoke, Rose and Godzilla could see that Ghidorah was still standing, but just barely. Its heads hung limply as it fought to stay alive. Its massive gemstone was cracking and was on the verge of shattering. A simple atomic breath would finish the job at this point, but that would not satisfy Godzilla. Godzilla roared and charged the dying Crystal Ghidorah. Godzilla wrapped his claws around Ghidorah's neck and hurled them his shoulder. The earth shattered and buckled as Ghidorah hit the ground. Godzilla growled and hurled Ghidorah over his shoulder again, slamming Ghidorah into the ground again. With a final mighty heave, Godzilla threw Crystal Ghidorah into the air. As Ghidorah began to fall back down, Godzilla's spines lit up their signature bright blue.  
Suddenly, his spines flickered from blue, to purple, to a bright fiery red.  
Lightning shot and danced off Godzilla's spines as he reared his head up towards the falling Ghidorah.  
With a blinding flashed of red light, Godzilla unleashed his most powerful and most ancient ability; the red spiral ray.  
The red beam of primal energy burned into Crystal Ghidorah's chest with a heat that dwarfed the sun. Ghidorah let out one final scream before its gemstone shattered. The sky seemed to ignite as Ghidorah's body exploded as the beam burned high into the atmosphere. A wall of smoke rolled over the land as a mushroom cloud loomed over head. Suddenly, thousands of gem shards began to rain from the sky, each glimmering in the dying light of the afterglow.

* * *

It was over, he had won, as he always did. Nothing was left to stand against him. He reigned supreme. Godzilla took a deep breath, rose himself to full height and let out the loudest roar he could. The ground trembled as his roar echoed across the lands. He was telling the world that he had won. He was telling the world that none could stand against Godzilla; King of the Monsters!

Once his roar ended, Godzilla collapsed. Weary from battle and low on energy, Godzilla shut his eyes and slept.

The crystal gems were silent. Partially in awe, but mostly because they did not want to wake the slumbering king. Mothra was motionless as she too rested and healed. Rose looked over the two sleeping kaiju and then she looked back towards the temple. It was in ruins. It would take years to repair it, but they wouldn't be able to keep it repaired with Godzilla rampaging. Something had to be done. If the Crystal Gems were to continue fighting for this planet.

"We need to come to terms when they awaken." Rose said in a hushed tone. "We need to have a talk with Godzilla."

* * *

 ** _*Finally got around to seeing Godzilla Resurgence*_**

 ** _*Only one more chapter remaining*_**


	8. Chapter 8: Quartz and the King

Chapter 8

* * *

Everything was quiet around the temple, the only sounds that could be heard was the dull crashing of waves against the shore. A large flock of seagulls were perched on the motionless mass that slumbered on the beach. Godzilla probably did not feel them as they pecked and ate parasites off his body.  
Garnet watched the sleeping kaiju intensely, all three of her eyes keenly looking for any signs of movement. She knew at some point that Godzilla would awaken.  
She didn't need to predict the future to know that. What she did not know was whether he would be angry when he woke up. If he decided to take his frustration out on what was left of the temple, there was nothing they would be able to do to stop him. The gateway opened with a dull glow as Rose and Pearl exited the temple.

"How is Bismuth?" Garnet asked without looking away from the sleeping kaiju.

"She is still in her gemstone," Rose answered tiredly. "She should be fine once she has healed."

"Good, to be honest, it is probably for the best that she is not here right now," Garnet responded bluntly. "The last thing we need is for Godzilla to recognize her scent. He probably still remembers it from when he was lured out to the Homeworld city."

"You don't honestly think that Bismuth was responsible for that, do you?" Pearl asked. "Why would she want to lure him there?"

A sick feeling spread through Rose's stomach. She always knew that Bismuth was more cold and brutal when it came to fighting the Homeworld, but to do something like that to anyone was going too far. She had taken advantage of Godzilla, and had caused him so much pain, just to get back at the Homeworld. Rose hoped that Godzilla could not smell Bismuth among them, for he had a great reason to be angry with her.

The temple shook slightly as the first of the sleeping kaiju stirred. Mothra let out a weak chirp as she shook some loose rubble off her head.  
Her wings began to flutter as she forced the numbness out of them. With each flutter of her wings growing stronger, Mothra began to hover above the temple.  
Her bright blue eyes shimmered like a glass prism.

 _"I have awoken,"_ Mothra announced telepathically.

Rose smiled warmly up at Mothra. If her plan was to work, she would need Mothra's support.

"How are your injuries?" Rose asked as she noticed some yellow fluids run down Mothra's abdomen. "Do you want me to help?"

 _"No, that will not be necessary,"_ Mothra responded. _"Besides, it is not me you should be worried about."_

Mothra pointed one of her antennae at the still unconscious Godzilla.

 _"He will be angry when he awakens,"_ Mothra stated with an almost irritated tone. _"It would be wise of you to leave before he-"_

"No." Rose said bluntly, cutting off the moth.

Mothra tilted her head slightly to the right and stared down at Rose.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Mothra asked, taken aback.

After clearing her throat, Rose responded to the giant moth.

"I'm sorry, what I meant to say was, no, we won't be leaving." Rose said to the moth goddess. "This is our temple and we will not be leaving it."

Mothra tilted her head to the left and let out a low rumble.

 _"He won't care what you think. He will only see you for what you are. An invader of his planet."_

Mothra's words cut deeply into Rose. True, she was no native of Earth, but she was no invader.

"Then help me prove to him that the Crystal Gems are not his enemy!" Rose pleaded. "Show him that-"

Mothra let out an angry chirp as she thrashed her wings.

 _"Are you making demands of me, mortal?!"_

"No, I am begging you!" Rose pleaded as she kneeling before the might moth goddess.

Garnet and Pearl were stunned. Their proud leader was begging. She never begged for anything! A low rumble echoed from within Mothra's chest as she looked over the three gems.

 _"Does this planet mean that much to you?"_ Mothra asked.

Rose did not answer, she didn't need to, Mothra had seen enough.

 _"Fine, what do you propose?"_ Mothra asked.

"Channel my thoughts to him and his thoughts to me so that we may communicate." Rose stated firmly. "I wish to speak with him directly."

Mothra was silent for a moment as she thought about what the gem was asking. Mothra could speak to sentient creatures with her natural telepathic abilities, but she had never acted as a "bridge" between two sentient creatures. The prospect worried her greatly. She had spoken with the mighty kaiju before, and simply conversing with Godzilla proved to be very painful. His mind was a storm of emotions and primal instinct. That, and Godzilla was not a social animal. He wanted nothing to do with others. All he wanted was to rule over his kingdom. But Rose Quartz had intrigued Mothra, so she would humor her.

 _"Be warned, he is not friendly in the slightest."_ Mothra warned Rose. _"If for a moment he thinks you are a threat to his kingdom, he will destroy you."_

Rose looked over her should towards the temple. Her eyes lingered over Garnet and Pearl for a moment before she turned back to Mothra.

"That is a risk I am willing to take," Rose spoke in a strong voice. "Just make sure he can hear me."

"Rose, are you sure you have to do this?" Pearl asked, her voice thick with worry. "Can't Garnet or I do it in your place?"

"No, I have to be the one that speaks with him," Rose answered firmly. "I am the leader of the Crystal Gems. And only leaders should speak with kings."

Suddenly, the massive flock of seagulls that had been perched on Godzilla all took off into the sky in a hurry. The massive creature let out a low growl as he slowly began to awake.

"No backing out now," Garnet stated flatly.

Rose looked back to Garnet and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, we are just going to have a nice, civil conversation."

* * *

Fresh, salty air filled his nostrils as he took in a deep breath. He could feel the crisp waves of the ocean licking at his body. How long had he been asleep?  
It didn't matter, all that mattered was that he had won the battle. He had used up a lot of his energy to kill the three-headed creature, and he was still tired.  
His eyelids snapped open and he was greeted by the shining light of the rising sun. With a deep growl, Godzilla pushed himself off of the ground.  
As he rose himself to full height, he could feel the warmth of the sun radiating against his thick hide. He then noticed the brightly colored moth creature hovering over the beach. Godzilla let out a growl of acknowledgment. He knew her, she was not a threat to him this day. Then his eyes fell upon the ruined temple and he saw the three alien bugs looking up at him. A spark of anger grew in his belly. He had not forgotten about the alien parasites that were infesting his kingdom. Now he had them right where he wanted them. It was time to finish what he had started.

As Godzilla approached the temple, Mothra quickly flew in front of him, blocking his path.

Her eyes shimmered brightly as she began to connect Rose and Godzilla telepathically.

 _"Speak now,"_ Mothra instructed Rose.

* * *

Rose walked forward towards the edged of the cliff that overlooked the beach. She could feel a strange sensation running through her mind.  
Slowly, she began to see images that were not from her mind but from Godzilla's. Earthquakes, volcanoes, meteors, Godzilla had survived them all.  
He had stood tall over the rest of his kin as time had slowly washed them away. He survived because he was the strongest of them all. The countless ages of struggle and conflict had left him numb and callous. Rose knew that she would have to pick her words carefully.

"Greetings," Rose spoke calmly. "My name is-"

Rose was quickly cut short as Godzilla let out a loud, earsplitting roar.

 _ **UNWANTED!**_ the words rumbled through Rose's mind like a thunderstorm.

 _ **GET OUT!**_

Rose did not even flinch, she knew that she could not show weakness.

"As I was saying, my name is Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems. We are not your enemy," Rose stated calmly as she looked up at the kaiju that towered over the temple. "There is no reason for us to fight."

Godzilla let out a deep, guttural growl as he lowered himself so that he could look directly at Rose. His massive eyes glared hard at her.

 _ **YOU ARE UNWANTED! YOU BRING FIGHT TO MY HOME! ALL UNWANTED!**_

Rose could feel the heat radiating out of Godzilla's mouth so was so close.

"I am deeply sorry for bringing my conflict to your home," Rose said in an apologetic voice. "But please understand that-"

 _ **YOUR FIGHT HURT MY HOME! YOU HURT MY KINGDOM! YOU HURT ME!**_

Godzilla's spines flickered and lit up bright blue. Rose could see the swirling cloud of radiation slowly rising into Godzilla's mouth.

 _ **WHY SHOULD I NOT KILL YOU?!**_

Rose stood firmly in the face of complete destruction. She did not move, or tremble. She was not afraid.

"Because we both want the same thing!" Rose shouted over the roar of the swelling atomic energy. "To protect your kingdom!"

The massive glowing cloud of radiation quickly faded back down Godzilla's throat as he withdrew his attack. He tilted his head slightly as he looked down at Rose. She had peeked his curiosity.

 _ **EXPLAIN!**_

Rose breathed a sigh of relief, even though she knew it was too soon to be relieved. Rose picked up a piece of what was once a tree and began to drag it along the ground. In the thick dust that covered the temple floor, Rose drew a massive image of a triangle with three other triangles set perfectly inside of it. Godzilla noticed that the smaller two alien bugs became very nervous at the sight of the strange symbol. How very curious. Finally, Rose dropped the tree branch and pointed towards the symbol.

"The Diamond Authority!" Rose shouted up at the mighty kaiju. "They are my enemy!"

Godzilla snorted, dissatisfied with her response.

 _ **WHY SHOULD I CARE?**_

Not the response Rose wanted, but she knew that the Dimond Authority would not frighten Godzilla.

"They are the ones that are responsible for invading the planet- I mean, hurting your kingdom," Rose answered in a honeyed tone.

Godzilla was not stupid, but he was proud. Rose would just have to appeal to that pride.

"They are the ones that sent the yellow creature after you! They are the ones who-" Rose paused as she gathered her thoughts, something that was becoming much harder for some reason. "They are the ones that caused you that great pain."

Godzilla's nostrils flared as he took a sharp, angry breath. He released it in an angry roar that shook the ground. The pain of the Shooting Star was still fresh in his mind. He had never hurt that badly in his life. It angered him that there was something that could hurt him and that these alien bugs had brought it to his planet.

 _ **THEY HURT ME! I KILLED THEM! I WILL KILL MORE!**_

"But you don't need to." Rose responded as she quickly tried to defuse the situation.

Godzilla snarled as he plunged his fist deep into the side of what was left if the temple.

 _ **THEY WILL HURT ME AGAIN! I WILL KILL THEM AGAIN! I WILL KILL EVERYTHING!**_

Godzilla let out another load roar as he tore out a fistful of the temple. Through the pure anger, Rose could feel a deep sadness within the mighty kaiju.  
There was no doubt in her mind that Godzilla could and would kill every crystal gem on the planet, but at least a small part of him did not want to be bothered by them. Things were not adding up, and Rose needed to know why.

"What do you _really_ want, Godzilla?" Rose asked in the softest voice she could.

Godzilla stopped thrashing and began to slow his breathing. He let out a low growl as he relaxed his posture.

 _ **To be left alone…**_

Rose could feel the exhaustion radiate through the telepathic link. Godzilla had spent his entire life fighting against something. Food, warmth, shelter, territory, his throne, he had to gain them all by fighting for them. Rose knew that he could easily destroy anything that the Diamond Authority could throw at Earth, but Rose did not want to use him as Bismuth had. He was not a weapon. He was a living creature with wants and needs. And what he wanted was to be left alone and his kingdom to be safe. Rose knew what she had to offer, she just hoped he would accept it.

"Why don't you let me and my friends fight for you?" Rose asked Godzilla.

 _ **Why should I trust you?**_ Godzilla responded bitterly. _**You smell like them. You look like them. You speak like them.**_

Rose took a breath and cleared her throat. She was not looking forward to what she was about to tell him.

"I am one of them." Rose stated firmly. "But I will never be one of them. I know my words mean nothing to you-"

 _ **Indeed, they don't…**_

"Please, hear my words," Rose pleaded. "Trust me when I say that we will protect your kingdom with all of our might."

Godzilla grew silent as he mulled over what Rose was offering. Suddenly, Godzilla took in a deep breath. One by one his spines began to light up as he channeled his atomic energy through his body.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, trying her hardest not to sound worried.

 _ **Testing.**_

"Testing what?" Rose asked as Garnet and Pearl huddled behind her.

 _ **Your might.**_

With a blinding flash of blue light, Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath upon Rose and her gems. The beam struck hard, but not against the gems.  
Seconds before the beam reached them, Rose summoned her shield and held her ground. The beam smashed against her shield like tidal wave.  
She strained as she felt the beam slowly push her back from its raw power. Suddenly, the blue beam was reflected and sent back to its sender.  
Godzilla let out a sharp roar of surprise and pain as his own atomic breath was turned against him.  
As he staggered back, he could see that it was Rose that had deflected his attack.  
This pleased him.

 _ **You are strong. You will suffice.**_

Rose dispersed her shield and sighed a breath of relief.

"So do we have an agreement?" she asked.

Godzilla did not answer. He looked towards Mothra and nodded his head. Mothra let out a chirp of acknowledgment and severed the telepathic link between Rose and Godzilla. Godzilla leaned down over the temple and lowered his head down towards Rose. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath. Rose smelled of saline (tears) and flowers. Godzilla would commit her scent to memory. With his task finished, Godzilla rose himself to full height and slowly lumbered back towards the ocean.

* * *

"A monster of few words?" Garnet asked with a small smile.

"Ruby would probably like him," Rose responded as she watched the Godzilla wade into the ocean.

"So…he will leave us alone?" Pearls asked nervously.

Rose nodded her head and sighed happily.

"For now…he is content with letting us fight the Homeworld for him."

"And he will honor our agreement?" Pearl asked.

The pale gem's nervousness enticed an amused chirp from Mothra.

 _"He will do as he pleases. I have never tamed him, and neither have you. But you seem to have his respect for now. That should be enough."_

With a flap of her might wings, Mothra began to take flight.

 _"I have business I must attended to."_ Mothra stated as she rose higher into the sky. _"I will find you when you need me next."_

Without so much as a goodbye, Mothra shot off towards the horizon.

Rose smiled and looked back out towards the ocean. The sun was rising and Rose could clearly see Godzilla's figure against the horizon.  
As the waves crashed against his waist Godzilla turned back to look at the temple. He could see Rose smile and wave at him.

"Sleep tight, kings deserve their rest." Rose spoke softly.

Godzilla took a deep lungful of air and unleashed a mighty roar that rolled across the ocean.  
All who could hear it knew that Godzilla was issuing a threat; do not wake me, do not bother me, and do not hurt my kingdom.  
But to Rose, the roar meant something else. To her, it was like he was telling the world that he, Godzilla: King of the Monsters trusted her.  
Slowly Godzilla's massive figure vanished beneath the dark blue waters of the ocean, it was almost like he had never been there.  
With Godzilla now returning to his home, Rose turned around and looked up at what was left of the temple.

"Well, let's start cleaning up," she stated with a tired smile. "The temple isn't going to rebuild itself."

* * *

In the decades that followed, Rose Quartz would successfully lead her gems to victory and free the Earth from the Diamond Authority. Not once did she call upon Godzilla for help. She did not wish to drag him back into her war. As Homeworld gems evacuated Earth, those that had seen Godzilla spoke his name in hushed tones. The tales of his terrifying power were spread from Earth back to the Homeworld.  
Those caught speaking of the great kaiju were severely punished and his worship was punishable by destruction.  
Over the eons that followed, the one gem who was the most terrified of Godzilla was Yellow Diamond.  
She had watched her proto-cluster's battle with the atomic saurian through the cluster's own eyes. The things that Godzilla was capable of was terrifying.  
She had never seen such anger and power in one living creature before.

After the last whispers of Godzilla's name was silenced, Yellow Diamond thought that she could simply forget about him.  
But whenever she would allow herself to sink too deep into her own thoughts, the sound of his roar and the glow of his spines would jolt her back to reality.  
He would not let her rest, and she hated him for it.

"I hate you…" she hissed under her breath as she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead.

"My Diamond?" her pearl asked nervously.

"Shut up Godzilla-" Yellow Diamond snapped before slapping her hand over her mouth. "I mean…shut up…you…insect…"

Yellow Pearl bowed her head and returned to her duties. She could see that the memories of Godzilla were gnawing away at Yellow Diamond's mind.  
Godzilla was hurting her mistress, and for that she hated him as well.

* * *

As the years continued to roll on, Godzilla was allowed the slumber that he had so rightfully earned.  
No more fights, no more gem wars, and best of all, nothing to bother him. His throne was not challenged, and his kingdom was safe.  
He trusted that Rose would protect it. Finally, Godzilla allowed himself to slumber peacefully in deep dark depths of the ocean.

* * *

 ** _*Until...*_**


	9. Chapter 9:Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Peridot's eyes were wide and filled with stars as she stared up at the mountain-like mass that loomed over the ocean floor. Most of its bulk was covered in a thick layer of sediment, making it almost blend in to the seabed.

"See, told ya he was big," Amethyst smirked as she gently jabbed Peridot with her elbow.

Peridot scowled but quickly returned her gaze back up at the sleeping creature. It was so large and powerful looking, yet it seemed peaceful in its slumber.

"And this is the creature you called 'Godzilla'?" the green gem asked.

"The one and only." Amethyst responded with an excited smile. "The King himself!"

A pale hand snapped tightly over Amethyst's mouth before her voice could travel.

"What did I tell you?!" Pearl hissed quietly as she squeezed Amethyst in a headlock. "Be quiet!"

Amethyst squirmed and slipped out of Pearl's vice like grip. She smiled and blew a stream of bubbles through the water towards Pearl.

"Relax P, the big guy is fast asleep," Amethyst whispered with a smug grin. "It would take an earthquake to wake him up."

"Amethyst, do you remember what he did the last time he woke up?! (See: _Don't Wake the King_ )

Amethyst's smile quickly soured into a frown as the memories resurfaced.

"Fine, I'll be quiet," Amethyst pouted. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"Garnet said that there was some form of energy that was spiking around this undersea valley." Pearl answered as she began to walk after their leader. "It has been interfering with electronics."

"Duh, its Godzilla," Amethyst chuckled. "He is a giant walking energy spike."

Pearl scowled and rolled her eyes, enticing a smile from Amethyst.

"It's not his radiation," Pearl responded. "It is something else."

"I was wondering what that tingling feeling was," Peridot said with an almost giddy giggle. "Is it true that he destroyed an entire army of Homeworld warriors, then turned and destroyed most of your forces? Is it true that he can fire beams of highly concentrated radiation out of his body? Is it true that he survived being attacked with a shooting star? Is it true that-"

"YES!" Pearl snapped a bit too loudly before slapping her hands over her mouth.

The three gems slowly turned towards Godzilla, praying that he did not hear them. As luck would have it, he didn't. After taking a moment to collect herself, Pearl grabbed Amethyst and Peridot by their hands and calmly dragged them with her.

"Ahem… yes, it is all true." Pearl said with a false smile. "Did Garnet tell you all of this?"

"No, Lapis told me," Peridot answered in a matter-of-factually tone. "She told me everything about him. Like how some corrupted gems started to worship him. And how he destroyed a Homeworld colony city. And how she and Jasper woke him up while they were fused as Malachite." (See: _Don't Wake the King_ )

"It was them who woke him up?!" Pearl hissed in surprise. "Why didn't she say something about it?"

"Oh, she is terrified of this Godzilla creature. So much so that she started digging a hole in the barn so she could have a place to hide from him." Peridot said with a smug smile. "Ah, Lapis, she is an odd one."

* * *

The three gems found themselves at the entrance of an undersea cave. Godzilla's tail had been smashed through the top of it so that the end of his tail was hidden. The water within the cave seemed hotter the deeper they went in. They could see Garnet standing tall against the darkness, her body illuminated by an ominous pulsing purple light. She was silent as she looked down into a deep fissure in the cave floor.

"Find anything, Garnet?" Pearl asked as she peered down into the fissure.

Garnet was silent for a moment as she looked on into the abyss. Suddenly, Garnet opened her hand and shined a beam of light into the fissure. The light was greeted by the glittering of countless crystal shards.

"Pearl, do you remember if we managed to bubble all of the proto-cluster after Godzilla destroyed it?" Garnet asked in her usual stoic voice.

Pearl felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered the vile three-headed creature.

"I didn't think there was anything left to bubble," Pearl answered with a hint of worry in her voice. "I thought he had destroyed it completely."

The fissure walls suddenly lit up a bright purple, revealing the horror that hid in the shadows. Twisting and clinging all around the tip of Godzilla's tail were several writhing skeletal humanoid creatures with discolored yellow and purple gem shards. Jutting out of their backs were the iconic dorsal spines that lined Godzilla's back. Garnet's light lingered on one of the figures for a moment. Its eyes snapped open and it strained its neck to look for the light source. Garnet quickly put out the light before the creature could find her. With a low growl, the creature returned to its sleep like state. Pearl felt like she was going to be sick.

"He is corrupting the gem shards…on purpose…" Pearl stated weakly. "Why…why would he do that?"

"Woah, that is seriously messed up!" Amethyst exclaimed in disgust.

"Fascinating, he is much smarter that Lapis lead me to believe!" Peridot squealed. "He is using his own natural radiation to not only corrupt these proto-cluster shards, but he is somehow making them roughly in his own image!"

"Be quiet!" Pearl shushed desperately. "Garnet, why would he be doing this? Why is he corrupting these gem shards?"

Garnet looked back down into the fissure and frowned. This was not good, not good at all.

"He is building an army," Garnet answered flatly. "An army of loyal corrupted gems."

The weight of Garnet's words struck the gems like an avalanche.

"Why does he need an army?" Pearl asked, her voice now shaking with fear. "What would make him think that he of all creatures would need an army?"

Garnet was silent as she mulled to herself. Godzilla was strong, there was no denying that, but even he must have known that he was out numbered. Sure, he could decimate fleets and destroy entire armies, but even he would eventually tire.

"He is preparing himself for war," Garnet stated as she took several steps away from the edge of the fissure.

"War, war with who?" Amethyst asked.

"Anyone he wants." Garnet answered.

With a flash of red light, Garnet summoned a massive bubble to encapsulate the corrupted gems. With a red flicker of light, the fissure was empty.

"We need to leave," Garnet ordered firmly as she made her way out of the cave.

* * *

As the four gems made a hasty retreat out of the cave, Peridot tripped and slammed hard against a small rock spire.  
The small spire fell and knocked down a larger rock spire, which then knocked over an even larger spire.  
Everyone held their breath and shut their eyes as the largest of the spires collapsed right on top of the slumbering Godzilla's head.  
As the rocks and silt finally settled, the gems were relieved to find that Godzilla was still fast asleep.

"Boy, I guess he is a heavy sleeper," Amethyst stated in shock.

At the sound of her voice, the gems noticed an ominous blue glow shimmer through the dark murky waters. With a deep low growl, Godzilla's eyes flickered open. He was awake, and as always, he was angry about it.

"Aw crap…"

* * *

 _ **The End ?**_

 _ **Yeah, the End !**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Until next time, stay golden.**_


End file.
